


Tourner la page de sang

by BurgerQueenie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Headcanon, Lemon, M/M, Posthumous Character, Romance, Smut, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerQueenie/pseuds/BurgerQueenie
Summary: En retournant en Sibérie, Hyoga fait la rencontre d'une personne de son passé. Réalisant que ce passé refuse de le laisser en paix, il décide d'en finir lui même, non pas en tant que chevalier d'Athéna, mais en tant qu'humain, en tant que Fils de celle qu'on appelait "Le Cygne doré".Basé sur un Headcanon avec une amie concernant la mère de Hyoga.
Relationships: Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki





	1. Ouverture

**Author's Note:**

> Je trouve ce Headcanon très sympa avec énormément de potentiel et je voulais l'exploiter dans une histoire où notre ami caneton souhaite régler le compte des anciens créanciers de sa mère. (Bulle si tu lis ça c: )  
> Et aussi parce que quand on y réfléchit bien, la vie de la maman de Hyoga ne devait être pas si rose.  
> Les persos ne sont pas de moi, ils sont de Kurumada, sauf tous ceux dont le nom ne vous dit rien

Hyoga avait profité de la paix pour retourner en Sibérie. Il aimait se ressourcer là bas. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais le Russe revenait toujours de cet endroit en forme. Toutefois quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il arriva au village de Kohotec, Yakoff l'aborda avec une mine inquiète. Pourtant tout allait bien pour les villageois. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien susciter l'inquiétude dans le visage de l'enfant ? Quand le Cygne lui posa la question, Yakoff lui répondit juste qu'une personne étrange, et peu commode, voulait le voir. A cette réponse, les yeux du blond se plissèrent. Qui voulait le voir ? et pourquoi ?

Le village de Kohotec avait une petite auberge qui hébergeait les différentes personnes qui se perdaient en chemin dans le froid sibérien. Et c'était dans ce même bâtiment que Yakoff guida Hyoga. La tenancière de l'endroit lui indiqua que la personne qui voulait voir le Bronze divin était dans une salle un peu recluse, à l'écart des autres tables où de rares personnes étaient attablées.

La salle en question était presque minuscule, une table et deux chaises meublaient l'endroit. Un autre meuble soutenant une lampe complétait l'ameublement minimaliste de cette salle. Quand Hyoga posa le pied dans cette pièce, il remarqua qu'une personne était déjà assise, encapuchonnée, un verre posé devant et à côté de celui-ci, un pistolet. Cette dernière invita le Cygne à s'asseoir, chose que le Russe exécuta, non sans avoir un sentiment de malaise grandissant. Quelque chose lui indiquait que cette rencontre n'était pas un bon signe.

-Dis à ton ami de nous laisser seuls, ordonna la personne.

Hyoga allait ouvrir la bouche quand il constata que Yakoff avait déjà quitté la pièce, ayant au passage fermé la porte. Il se retourna enfin vers son interlocuteur, méfiant.

-Ça fait longtemps. Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère, Lebedev, prononça doucement la personne en ôtant sa capuche.

Le blond tiqua. Personne dans son entourage ne connaissait ce nom pour le désigner. C'était son nom de famille quand sa mère était encore en vie. Il l'avait abandonné quand elle était morte. Mais là, le passé le rattrapait.

Hyoga était face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ses cheveux cendrés étaient courts et hirsutes. Le regard vert du quinquagénaire fixait le Cygne d'une lueur mauvaise, un rictus dessiné sur les lèvres.

-On te pensait disparu pendant toutes ces années, ajouta l'homme d'une voix faussement douce. Tu te rappelles de moi j'espère ?

-Comment oublier ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir ma mère et moi, rétorqua Hyoga avec une pointe d'agressivité. Que voulez vous, Ivan ?

-Je suis juste là pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Mensonges.

Silence pesant dans la pièce. Ivan but une gorgée de sa boisson, un verre d'alcool, réchauffant sa gorge. Il prit également son arme en main. Hyoga, lui, restait stoïque. Ne pas montrer une pointe de faiblesse face à cet individu. Revoir des personnes liées à sa mère, surtout à ce qu'elle faisait avant sa mort, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Tout le monde dans la caste des chevaliers savait que la mère de Hyoga était une personne qui était chère dans le cœur du Cygne, et certains s'en moquaient. Mais personne n'était au courant de cette partie sombre de l'histoire de Natassia. Cette femme était espionne et avait tout fait pour son fils. Mais il fallait bien croire que cet antécédent ne resterait pas dans l'ombre. La présence d'Ivan en était la preuve.

-Tu as raison, je ne suis pas là en quête de courtoisie. Je suis là pour te demander une faveur.

-Laquelle ?

Ivan regarda le plafond, l'air nostalgique.

-Ta mère travaillait pour nous. Elle était excellente dans son métier. Ses rapports d'espionnage étaient les meilleurs… Mais maintenant, elle n'est plus. Toutefois, elle a laissé quelque chose derrière elle. Toi.

-Et si vous en veniez aux faits ?!

Hyoga voulait s'en aller. Il n'aimait pas du tout comment cette discussion se déroulait. Et voir l'adulte jouer avec son arme ne présageait rien de bon.

-Nous avons des espions qui travaillent à notre solde. Mais personne n'arrive à la cheville de ta mère, celle qu'on appelait "Le Cygne doré"

-Et ?

-Le boss veut que tu travailles pour nous.

Le Cygne laissa échapper un peu de son Cosmos pour paraître menaçant. Cependant, Ivan ne passait nullement impressionné face à ce gamin.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je travaillerai pour vous, rétorqua Hyoga, agressif.

-T'es le rejeton de la meilleure espionne qui a existé, et nous sommes les seuls à savoir cette information.

-Forcément, en faisant pression sur elle en menaçant ma vie…

Le blond se retrouva avec le pistolet braqué contre le front. Le sourire d'Ivan s'était effacé pour laisser place à un regard froid.

-Joue pas à ce petit jeu là, Lebedev, cingla le quinquagénaire. On sait comment persuader quelqu'un dans l'organisation.

Une main se posa sur le poignet qui tenait l'arme. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce, et un froid mordait le bras du vieil homme.

-D'où sort ce froid ?! cria Ivan en retirant son bras, dorénavant gelé.

-Je ne suis plus le gamin que tu as connu par le passé, lança Hyoga froidement. Dis ça à ton boss : « Je refuse de travailler pour lui. », et ajoute aussi qu'il devrait m'oublier.

Ivan se leva, rangeant son arme dans son blouson. Et quitta la pièce non sans avoir hurlé que Hyoga ne perdait rien pour attendre face à cet affront. Le Cygne le toisait d'un regard glacial, presque meurtrier. Les personnes dans l'auberge observaient la scène avec une lueur craintive.. Quand Ivan quitta l'auberge, Yakoff s'approcha de l'adolescent.

-Hyoga, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Rien, souffla sèchement le Russe, rien qui ne te concerne.

Dans sa tête, Hyoga savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Malgré les paroles qu'il avait prononcées, il savait pertinemment que le boss de cette organisation n'en resterait pas là. Si cette partie de son passé refaisait surface, il fallait l'affronter. Et sans son armure.

**ooo000ooo**

A la suite de cette altercation avec ce dénommé Ivan, Hyoga était reparti au Japon. Les autres Bronzes en étaient d'ailleurs surpris que leur camarade soit revenu aussi rapidement au pays du Soleil Levant. Mais les commentaires de ses amis n'importaient peu le Cygne. Il était revenu pour une raison. Et il espérait que cela se déroule sans accrocs et sans que les autres se doutent de quelque chose.

Après la mort de sa mère, Hyoga avait été recueilli par Mitsumasa Kido, pour ensuite être envoyé en Sibérie pour gagner une armure. Le Russe se doutait que le fondateur de Graad devait avoir en sa possession des informations à propos de Natassia. Informations qui devaient être conservées dans son bureau, devenu celui de Saori Kido.

Un après-midi ensoleillé, alors que l'incarnation de la déesse Athéna faisait tranquillement du cheval et que les autres Bronzes flânaient ça et là dans en ville, le Cygne était resté au manoir, prétextant la fatigue pour pouvoir se reposer. Seul dans ce grand bâtiment, il profita pour aller au bureau de la déesse. Toutefois, la porte était fermée à clé.

-Évidemment, pensa-t-il.

Sans le fameux sésame, il n'y avait pas moyen de faire ses recherches. Le Russe se baissa pour analyser la serrure de la porte. Prudent, il regarda aux alentours, puis, avec son Cosmos, créa une clé de glace. Il maîtrisait le Zéro Absolu, pouvait créer un cercueil ou un mur de glace. Créer la réplique d'une bête clé était un jeu d'enfant.

Un clic distinctif se fit entendre lorsqu'il tourna la clé dans la serrure. Hyoga eut un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres quand il réalisa que la porte du bureau était enfin ouverte.

Il pénétra dans le bureau de Kido, prenant garde à fermer la porte derrière lui. Il fit disparaître la clé de glace et se dirigea vers l'imposant bureau en chêne qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il hésita un instant à fouiller, il devait surtout se faire discret. Le Cygne commença par inspecter l'intérieur des tiroirs. Mais rien de bien intéressant. A moins que les factures d'eau, d'électricité ou les contrats des différents domestiques fassent parti de ses recherches. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le Russe continua son enquête. Il était persuadé que Mistumasa Kido possédait les rares informations sur la mère de Hyoga.

Etant donné que le bureau ne donnait aucun indice satisfaisant, le Cygne porta son attention à l'armoire. Comme pour la porte, il dut créer une clé de glace pour l'ouvrir. Et face à lui s'offraient des dizaines et des dizaines de dossiers. Ils étaient tous classés par ordre alphabétique et portaient les noms des différents orphelins que le vieux Kido avait recueillit. Très vite, Hyoga trouva le sien et s'empressa de le prendre. Peut-être qu'il y avait des informations concernant sa mère à l'intérieur.

Les papiers composant tout le dossier se dévoilaient sous les deux yeux d'un bleu pur du Cygne. Beaucoup étaient inintéressants. Toutefois, il tomba sur un document parlant de la mère de Hyoga. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait pas de grosses informations la concernant, mais il y trouva une chose de pertinente. Sur le papier il y avait une adresse de noté. L'adresse en question était située à Magadan, une ville située en Sibérie. Il trouva un bout de papier, un stylo et nota l'adresse. Il glissa cette adresse dans une des poches de son pantalon.

Aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré, il quitta le bureau, tout en prenant la précaution de refermer à clé derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit ses affaires et quitta le manoir en direction de l'aéroport, laissant son armure dans la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque l'avion décolla pour la Russie, Hyoga soupira. Il était plutôt content de savoir que personne ne serait au courant de ses projets dans les jours à venir. Cela ne les concernait pas après tout.

**ooo000ooo**

Les autres Bronzes étaient de retour au manoir. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon. Certains étaient avachis dans les canapés, d'autres dans les fauteuils, seuls Ikki et Shiryu avaient décidé de monopoliser des chaises. Ils attendaient le retour de leur déesse avant de repartir pour la Grèce, au Sanctuaire. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle leur avait laissé l'après-midi de libre. Ils l'avaient tous passé dans l'orphelinat, en compagnie de Miho et des enfants. Cela avait fini en un match de football où les chevaliers de Bronzes d'étaient mélangés aux orphelins. Certains se contentaient d'observer le match.

Ils étaient donc rentrés au manoir, fatigués certes, mais de bonne humeur. Par contre, leur retour aurait du alerter Hyoga. Alors pourquoi le Cygne n'était pas venu les accueillir ?

Le Dragon se proposa pour aller le chercher. Depuis la traversée des enfers, les deux Bronzes étaient devenus très proches au point où ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Shiryu se dirigea donc vers les chambres. Arrivé devant la porte de celle de Hyoga, il toqua.

-Hyoga ? on est rentrés. Tu dors ? questionna le Dragon.

Pas de réponse.

-Hyoga ?

Constatant qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse le Dragon ouvrit la porte… pour débouler dans une pièce sans aucune trace du Cygne.

Tout était en ordre et la Pandora box de l'armure de l'Oiseau de Glace reposait dans un coin. C'était curieux que le blond soit absent. Peut être qu'il était parti faire une course et qu'il allait revenir plus tard. Enfin, c'est ce que Shiryu pensait.

Quand il revint dans la pièce à vivre, il fut interpellé par Saori qui revenait de sa séance d'équitation.

-Oh, Shiryu, te revoilà, fit elle avec une voix enjouée.

-Hyoga est encore en train de dormir ? ricana Ichi.

-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Silence.

-Il est probablement parti faire une course, proposa Shun.

-C'est ce que je me dis aussi.

Toutefois, Shiryu semblait hésitant dans ses propos. Oui, Hyoga était probablement parti faire une promenade, toutefois, il avait remarqué le comportement glacial du Cygne ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'il était rentré, le Russe s'était montré beaucoup plus distant et se renfermant sur lui-même. Il s'était passé quelque chose en Sibérie ? les doutes du Dragon se confirmèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet du Phénix. Ikki aussi se doutait de quelque chose ? ils devaient en parler tous les deux.

Pour le moment, comme Saori le conseilla, ils devaient tous se reposer avant de partir le lendemain pour la Grèce.

**ooo000ooo**

Le froid était mordant à Magadan, mais Hyoga s'en fichait royalement, il supportait sans problèmes. En déboulant dans les rues de la ville, il fut impressionné de constater qu'après toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes immeubles, toujours les mêmes rues. Il n'y avait eu que quelques rénovations de bâtisses. Mais c'est tout. Par contre, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de l'endroit exact où il vivait avec sa mère par le passé. Certes le Cygne reconnaissait plusieurs édifices, mais cela s'arrêtait à là. La ville était plutôt grande. Mais cela avait un avantage non négligeable : il pouvait s'y diriger sans se faire repérer par les membres de l'organisation. Toutefois, il restait prudent. Si Ivan avait prévenu le boss de l'organisation, il serait très vite pourchassé. Tant mieux. Il avait bien l'intention de s'en débarrasser.

Il regardait les panneaux des rues pour retrouver celle indiquée par le papier qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne le montra pas, mais après avoir quitté la ville pendant dix ans, il était clairement déboussolé. D'autant plus qu'à l'époque, son sens de l'orientation n'était pas très développé. Et il devait également se montrer prudent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui indiquait qu'une personne le suivait. Etait-ce un membre de l'organisation ? la police ? une quelconque personne qui aurait eu l'idée de l'ennuyer en le suivant ? Un nouvel ennemi d'Athéna ? La dernière option était la moins probable. Hyoga se retourna. Il ne voyait personne de suspect. A croire qu'il devenait parano. Instinctivement, il pressa le pas vers l'endroit qu'il recherchait.

Pourtant, une personne observait cette silhouette élancée zigzaguer dans les rues de Magadan. Quand il avait vu passer cette tête blonde, l'individu avait cru rêver un instant. Mais ses yeux fatigués, dorénavant atteints d'une myopie sévère, ne le trahissaient jamais. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il avait décidé de suivre le Cygne. Mais son travail lui conseillait de rester discret. Il ne fallait pas attirer les mauvaises langues.

Enfin, après de longues minutes à arpenter les rues de la ville sibérienne, Hyoga arriva à l'adresse qu'il avait recherchée quelques temps avant, au manoir des Kido. Dans ses souvenirs, il avait vécu dans une petite rue reculée. Le temps avait fait son œuvre. La route était pitoyable et les immenses flaques d'eau dues à des pluies antérieures étaient encore présentes. Certains murs étaient décorés par des inscriptions fluorescentes. Seuls les trottoirs semblaient garder une certaine décence avec les arbres plantés de manière régulière. Devant la porte de l'immeuble, le Russe jeta un œil aux différents habitants. Il trouva le nom de « Natassia Lebedeva » sur le bouton situé au dessus de tous les autres. Le nom de sa mère. Hyoga tenta d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Par chance, il y avait une serrure. Comme pour le bureau de Saori, il usa de son stratagème de la clé de glace pour ouvrir la porte. Et une fois qu'il entra dans l'immeuble, il se dirigea au dernier étage de l'immeuble, gravissant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et une troisième fois, il utilisa la clé de glace pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement dans lequel il avait vécu les premières années de sa vie avec sa mère.

Le Cygne espérait qu'en retournant dans ces lieux, qu'il avait du quitter précipitamment il y a dix ans, il trouverait des informations sur l'organisation, dont il ne connaissait absolument pas le nom, pour laquelle sa mère avait travaillé. Toutefois son espérance était très minime. L'endroit avait du être vidé de tout objet depuis cette nuit où sa mère et lui fuirent pour le Japon.

Sa surprise fut immense quand il pénétra dans l'appartement. Rien n'avait changé. Rien n'avait bougé. Comme si le temps s'était figé dans ce duplex aux allures de cocon. La pièce à vivre était resté dans le même état que dans ses souvenirs. Un canapé à la fois élégant et confortable aux couleurs chocolat, agrémenté par de jolis coussins crèmes était appuyé contre un des murs, faisant face à une immense bibliothèque, située sous l'escalier menant à la mezzanine, emplie de livres et de vinyles de musique classique, avec quelques tubes de rock n'roll. Plus loin, il y avait la cuisine, séparée du salon par un bar et quelques tabourets. De là où Hyoga se situait, il pouvait voir le frigo. Par simple curiosité, il alla voir les autres pièces. Comme pour la pièce principale, les autres endroits de l'appartement n'avaient pas bougé. La salle de bains était resté dans les mêmes coloris. Toutefois, elle était vide de gel douches, shampooings et autre produits qui allaient en général dans ce genre de pièce. Les chambres aussi étaient restées à l'identique qu'il y a dix ans. Et les quelques peluches qui étaient dans la sienne étaient un peu fanées par le temps, attendant de revoir leur propriétaire. Hyoga avait les larmes qui montaient aux yeux. Mais pas par tristesse, plutôt par nostalgie. La nostalgie d'un temps où il avait vécu dans ces quelques mètres carrés. Avançant dans la pièce, il redécouvrit cet univers qu'il avait du quitter précipitamment une nuit. Les peluches des animaux le fixaient de leurs yeux globuleux. Les panthères des neiges, renards polaires, orques, léopards des mers et autres harfangs dormaient paisiblement sur le lit que le Cygne avait occupé dans cette chambre à la fois si froide en décorations mais d'un autre côté si chaleureuse par cette innocence se dégageant des peluches. Un immense ours polaire en peluche était posé à un coin de la pièce, toisant le Russe avec un regard vide et en même temps menaçant. Avec un sourire nostalgique Hyoga quitta cette chambre. Maintenant, ses pas le guidèrent à la mezzanine de l'appartement. Il y avait un bureau avec une machine à écrire accompagné d'une armoire possédant probablement dans ses entrailles ce qu'il recherchait ainsi que des affaires appartenant à sa mère pour son travail d'espionnage tels que des armes. Il y avait également une salle à côté de ce bureau, plus isolée. De souvenir, Hyoga savait qu'il y avait une troisième chambre, qui était généralement occupée par des amis qui venaient dormir quand c'était le cas. Et comme pour les autres pièces, cette chambre isolée était dans le même état qu'il y a dix ans. A ce stade, le Cygne était persuadé que quelqu'un avait du passer de temps en temps dans ces lieux pour en garder une certaine propreté. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

C'est alors qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Hyoga passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps au Manoir, au temple du Verseau ou à l'Isba. Cet endroit était encore intact. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire de toutes ces affaires et de cet endroit ? Sa mère avait été la propriétaire, mais maintenant qu'elle était morte, il était dorénavant le propriétaire de ces lieux. Il allait en faire quoi ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un son provenant de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Hyoga s'en était douté. Il avait été suivi. Saisissant un poignard qui traînait sur le bureau, augmentant légèrement son Cosmos pour paraître plus menaçant. Il descendit doucement les escaliers de la Mezzanine. La porte était ouverte et un étrange homme avait pénétré dans les lieux. Cet individu était vêtu de vêtements simples. Un pantalon, un pull, des chaussures noires, le tout enveloppé par un long manteau beige. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns virant sur un gris souris, hirsutes et totalement désordonnés, seul un petit élastique coiffait cette crinière totalement anarchique et un fedora noir aidait à maintenir cette chevelure rebelle. A première vue, son descriptif correspondait parfaitement au cliché du détective privé que l'on pouvait voir dans les films noirs ou les romans du même acabit. Les petits yeux bruns fatigués entourés de pattes d'oies dues à l'âge fixaient l'adolescent qui le menaçait d'un poignard et d'une aura qu'il avait du mal à identifier. L'âge avait fait que l'homme avait maintenant une barbe de quelques mois plutôt bien arrangée, contrastant avec sa queue de cheval. Et à travers cette barbe, un sourire triste se dessina.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Hyotchka, prononça l'individu d'une voix rauque, probablement due à des cigarettes fumées pendant énormément d'années.

Hyotchka…

Cela faisait longtemps que Hyoga n'avait plus entendu ce petit surnom pour le désigner. Les seules personnes qui l'appelaient ainsi étaient sa mère et le meilleur ami de cette dernière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il baissait son poignard dans sa main. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Une grande partie de son passé refaisait surface depuis cet entretien avec Ivan. L'individu brisa le silence qu'il s'était de nouveau installé tout en ouvrant les bras :

-Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à ce bon vieux Sergey ?

Ce fut la réplique qui fit que le jeune Cygne lâcha ce qu'il avait dans la main pour se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qui l'enserra dans une étreinte paternelle. Revoir le meilleur ami de sa mère après toutes ces années était quelque chose. Quelques minutes et les deux se séparèrent.

-Tu as vachement grandi Hyotchka, tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme.

-Ravi de te revoir aussi Sergey.

-Je te croyais pourtant au Japon. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Les joies des retrouvailles furent éphémères par cette question de l'adulte. Doucement, le Cygne baissa la tête.

-On m'a retrouvé… avoua-t-il honteusement.

Sergey hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait. Ce n'était pas surprenant de sa part. Il connaissait le travail dangereux de la mère du jeune Russe, et cela lui était arrivé, durant les missions de Natassia, de garder un œil sur Hyoga quand il était petit. Il était comme un oncle pour le Cygne. Un oncle un peu bourru au premier abord mais se révélait attachant et gentil quand on le connaissait. Ils s'installèrent au bar de la pièce principale pour en discuter calmement.

-L'organisation t'a retrouvé ? s'inquiéta Sergey.

-J'ai eu un entretien avec un type nommé Ivan il y a quelques jours maintenant, expliqua Hyoga.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es revenu.

-Je veux les arrêter… Si je ne fais rien… qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

L'ambiance se fit plus pesante.

-Je pensais revenir ici pour trouver des indices sur l'organisation, continua l'adolescent. Le boss, les membres, leur credo, leur but.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait cet Ivan ?

-Transmettre une demande… l'organisation veut que je travaille pour eux.

-Rassures moi tu as refusé la proposition.

-Oui, mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'en resteront pas là. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on blesse leur orgueil.

Sergey resta silencieux un moment, écoutant le discours du Cygne. Hyoga avait expliqué les raisons de son retour dans la ville de Magadan. Il ne cacha pas à quel point il avait été surpris quand il était entré dans ce duplex quelques minutes auparavant. Cela fit rire le vieil homme.

-Ta mère m'avait refilé un double des clés.

-Attends. Tu veux dire que tu as passé dix années à t'occuper de l'appartement ? s'estomaqua Hyoga.

-Que veux-tu ? entre deux enquêtes, ça occupe de faire le ménage. Et avant que tu ne m'interrompes, oui je suis au courant pour la mort de ta mère.

Hyoga resta silencieux. Sergey était détective, toutefois, il n'avait jamais vendu Natassia et ses actions à qui que ce soit. Malgré le travail douteux de la Russe, elle avait un bon cœur et était une femme juste. Si elle devait exprimer un regret, ce serait le fait qu'elle ait continué de travailler pour l'organisation. Hyoga jouait avec la croix qu'il portait autour de son cou, souvenir de sa défunte mère, l'air un peu triste. Il aurait aimé que rien de tout cela arrive. Que l'organisation l'oublie. Sergey l'observa un instant, l'air sérieux.

-Hyoga.

Le Cygne releva la tête. Le détective poursuivit.

-Tu tiens vraiment à te mesurer à eux ?

Hyoga ne répondit pas, toutefois son visage laissait transparaître une détermination sans bornes. Chose que Serguey remarqua. Le gamin avait bien changé en dix ans. Finalement le plus âgé soupira.

-Tu as l'intention de taper haut. L'organisation est devenue beaucoup plus dangereuse, tu le sais ça ?

-Je le sais. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de les arrêter.

Nouveau soupir sortant de la bouche de Sergey.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de commettre une telle folie. Tu es comme ta mère. Dès qu'elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne la lâchait pas… Aussi, mon instinct me dit que tu es devenu plus fort.

Le Cygne resta silencieux.

-L'organisation est restée silencieuse pendant quelques années. Le fait qu'elle refasse surface ces derniers temps ne présage rien de bon. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas aussi malfaisante à l'époque.

-A l'époque ?

-Ta mère a vu les changements qui se sont déroulés au sein de l'organisation. Malheureusement, tu es né peu de temps après, le boss avait une solution toute trouvée pour garder Natassia parmi ses membres.

Hyoga baissa la tête. Oh oui, il s'en souvenait. Combien de fois il avait été victime de coups venant de la part d'adultes pour que sa mère exécute ses missions. La dernière fois qu'il avait été utilisé comme objet de chantage, il avait été enlevé et emmené dans un endroit déplorable. Cela avait tourné en bagarre générale quand sa mère était venue le chercher, furieuse. C'était la première fois, et dernière fois, de sa vie que le Cygne avait vu Natassia aussi en colère envers quelqu'un. La bagarre avait fini quand Natassia avait tué tous les membres et emmené un Hyoga blessé et traumatisé à l'hôpital. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient fui pour le Japon. Le Cygne gardait encore une cicatrice de cette terrible histoire de sa vie.

-Il y a encore d'autres choses dont je pourrais t'expliquer en détail, mais…

-Mais ?

-Vu ta tête, tu as besoin de repos, fit subitement le détective en se levant. Allez viens, on va manger.

-Euh… Pardon ?

-On va manger, ensuite tu iras te reposer, tu en as besoin.

Hyoga n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se lever et de suivre cet oncle adoptif, le cœur balançant entre ses projets fous de stopper une organisation puissante et la joie de retrouver une personne qu'il considérait comme un membre de la famille.

**ooo000ooo**

Une semaine avait passé depuis son retour à Magadan et Hyoga n'avançait pas dans ses recherches. A vrai dire, il était coincé entre cette enquête et tous les problèmes administratifs par rapport à l'appartement dont il avait hérité, chose qui avait été confirmé par Sergey. D'autant plus que l'organisation qu'il avait intention d'arrêter se faisait silencieuse. Pendant quelques jours, il avait reçu des courriers anonymes, provenant de cette bande, qui le menaçaient de le tuer lui ou un proche. Il s'en était douté. Depuis cette altercation avec Ivan, il savait qu'il allait être dans le collimateur de ces individus aux mœurs douteux et aux ambitions folles. Il trouvait que ces lettres ressemblaient à des paroles en l'air, mais sur les conseils de son oncle adoptif, il restait prudent.

Une nouveau soupir, plus triste. Il était content de savoir que personne dans son entourage depuis son entrée à la fondation Graad ne l'ai suivi dans sa folie de vendetta personnelle. Oui. Hyoga considérait son enquête sur cette organisation comme une vendetta. Après-tout, ces gens l'avaient fait souffrir pendant des années et ses nombreuses visites à l'hôpital quand il était enfant étaient dues à ces violences. Dès les premières années de sa vie, il a été privé de l'innocence qui est propre aux enfants.

Installé dans l'appartement, il s'occupait à trier toutes ses affaires de quand il était enfant. Tous ces vêtements ne lui allaient plus. Autant s'en débarrasser. Il pouvait très bien les vendre. Mais en y réfléchissant, des orphelins auraient besoin de vêtements. C'était décidé. Il les donnerait aux enfants de l'orphelinat où les autres Bronzes avaient grandi. Les enfants seraient contents. Il emballait les tissus dans des cartons quand Sergey entra dans l'appartement.

-Hé ben Hyoga, tu fais quoi ? demanda le détective lorsqu'il vit le Cygne assis par terre, une myriade de vêtements éparpillés autour de lui.

-Je trie.

-Je vois.

-Du nouveau ?

-Exact, tiens, regarde.

Sergey déposa un journal sur la table basse du salon de manière à ce que Hyoga puisse le lire. Sur la une il y avait écrit « réunion entre les deux plus grand chefs d'états à Moscou dans trois mois ».

-Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? demanda le jeune Russe avec un sourcil haussé.

-C'est une réunion importante. Quelque chose me dit que l'organisation va la saboter.

-Ce serait pour cette raison qu'elle se fait silencieuse.

-Exact. Et toi, de ton côté ? ça a donné quoi ?

-Rien, soupira Hyoga. J'ai fouillé de font en comble l'appartement à la recherche d'un quelconque indice mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Désolé Hyoga, j'aurai aimé t'aider pour ça, mais ta mère ne m'a rien confié à ce sujet. Même pas un dossier.

Durant la semaine, le Cygne avait fouillé de font en comble cette fameuse armoire qui était située sur la mezzanine de l'appartement. Il avait apprit, de son oncle de cœur, que sa mère avait pu collecter toutes les informations sur l'organisation qui lui avait fait du chantage pendant plusieurs années, probablement dans l'espoir de les détruire de l'intérieur. Naïvement, le jeune Russe pensait qu'il trouverait cela dans le duplex. Mais entre les rapports de mission, les flacons de poisons, des aiguilles, des seringues, autres poignards et armes à feu ainsi qu'un lance-flammes, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant et de pertinent qui lui permettait d'avancer dans son enquête. Hyoga partait de rien après-tout. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Se tournant, il vit le détective lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

-Ta mère a du forcément planquer ces informations quelque part, le rassura Sergey. Elle a du laisser un indice quelque part.

-Je sais, fit le Cygne tout bas.

-Et pour le reste ?

-Je m'en sors. Enfin je crois.

Sergey s'assit sur le canapé, discutant paisiblement avec ce jeune homme. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour épauler le fils de sa meilleure amie dans toute cette histoire qui refaisait surface et qui avait laissé des séquelles dans le cœur du Cygne.

**ooo000ooo**

Les Bronzes étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire. Ils avaient attendu le retour de Hyoga au manoir avant de partir. Toutefois, avec l'absence prolongée du Cygne, certains avaient pensé qu'il était reparti en Sibérie. En conséquent, ils étaient partis sans lui. Retrouver les chevaliers d'or avait été un grand moment d'émotion autant pour les Bronzes que pour les chevaliers d'Or et les compères en argent. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le palais du Grand Pope, dans une grande salle où divers sofas, fauteuils et autres tables sur lesquelles étaient posées des verres et autres biscuits apéritifs. Beaucoup, Camus en tête, avaient remarqué l'absence du Cygne tandis que les Bronzes, surtout Shiryu, avaient noté celle de la Balance.

-Où est Hyoga ? demanda le Verseau aux Bronzes.

-En Sibérie, répondit Seiya.

Ikki observait l'échange entre Pégase et le Français. Il doutait franchement de la véracité de cette réponse. Le Phénix avait remarqué cette absence chez le Cygne quand celui-ci était rentré de Sibérie, durant leurs moments intimes. Le Russe avait semblé être… ailleurs. Il aurait aimé qu'il se confie à lui, comme souvent, quand le moral n'était pas présent, mais Hyoga avait fait la forte tête et n'avait rien dit. Le japonais soupira, regrettant de ne pas avoir insisté pour que son compagnon parle. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose en Sibérie pour qu'il y ait un changement de comportement chez son amant.

-Où est le vieux Maître ? demanda le Dragon au Bélier à la toison mauve.

-Figure toi que récemment, nous avons trouvé le porteur de l'Armure du Lièvre, répondit Mû. Dohko est juste parti chercher le nouveau saint de Bronze.

-Et il revient quand ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Effectivement, une entrée fracassante se fit savoir. Dohko, dans toute sa splendeur entra dans la salle où tout le monde festoyait. Une personne, plus petite le suivait.

-J'ai trouvé le Lièvre.

-Et t'as mis moins de temps qu'une Tortue, ricana le Poisson.

Le Chinois pointa un doigt accusateur envers le Suédois.

-Demain matin à la première heure dans l'arène, cingla la Balance à moitié amusée.

-D'accord, s'amusa le Poisson

-Et si tu nous présentais ce chevalier du Lièvre ? fit Shion en tant que Grand Pope.

-Mais oui, mon agneau.

Dohko se décala pour dévoiler l'identité de ce fameux chevalier de Bronze du Lièvre. L'identité de la personne n'était pas tellement surprenante, étant donné que la majorité des chevaliers d'Athéna ne la connaissait pas. Les seules personnes qui eurent une réaction furent le Cancer et le Dragon. L'un avait balancé un « Pardon ? », l'autre avait manqué de recracher sa boisson. Le Bélier actuel avait haussé un sourcil.

-Shunrei ?! S'exclama Shiryu.

-Bonjour, salua timidement la chinoise.

Shion, en tant que Grand Pope s'était approché de la jeune femme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. La déesse était également présente et avait suivi le Grand Pope pour souhaiter la bienvenue à cette nouvelle femme Chevalier. La chinoise se sentait plutôt rassurée quand Athéna s'adressait à elle.

Cela ne dura pas dix minutes. Puis, une fois le sacrement fait, la fête put reprendre.

Ikki avait tout observé d'un œil désintéressé. Restant pensif quand au comportement de son amant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, au manoir des Kido. Il savait que Hyoga était un être sensible. Il savait aussi que le Russe était aussi un homme confiant et froid, gardant un côté sauvage et fier. Mais lorsqu'il était revenu de Sibérie, le Cygne s'était montré distant avec n'importe qui, même envers lui et le Dragon, Shiryu était le meilleur ami de Hyoga. Mais à l'heure actuelle, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le Russe, absent de cette fête. Où était-t-il ? que faisait-t-il ? tellement d'hypothèses. Mais aucune réponse. L'humeur maussade du Japonais avait du être visible car une figure farouche s'était posée devant lui sans que celui-ci la voit.

-Yo Ikki, tu bailles aux corneilles ?

Cela eut pour mérite de ramener le Phénix à la réalité. En face se lui se tenait Kanon qui l'observait avec un œil à la fois curieux et inquiet.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, constata l'ancien Dragon des Mers.

-Sans dec' Sherlock.

-Et si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ?

Marmonnant un peu le plus jeune se redressa et sortit de la salle, suivi du Grec. Ikki n'avait pas envie de ruiner la bonne ambiance avec son air d'ours mal léché.

Les deux se posèrent sur les marches des escaliers sacrés. L'un attendant que l'autre se décide à parler, l'autre hésitant sur les mots qu'ils devaient employer pour exprimer son inquiétude du moment. Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, le Phénix se lança :

-Je suis inquiet pour Hyoga.

-Précise.

-Il est rentré il y a quelques jours au Japon après un très bref séjour en Sibérie pour ensuite disparaître comme si de rien n'était. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'air… ailleurs.

-Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Non justement, il n'a absolument rien dit. Il a vaguement sous-entendu que cela ne me concernait pas.

Kanon écoutait patiemment le cadet parler. Le second Gémeaux pouvait prétendre être une des rares personnes en qui l'oiseau de Feu pouvait se confier sans problèmes. Il le laissait exprimer ses craintes, ses doutes. Malgré son air bourru, le Japonais restait un jeune homme avec un cœur. Et son statut d'aîné des cinq bronzes divins était quelque chose de difficile à assumer, en plus de ses quelques traumatismes dus aux guerres et au fait que son petit frère fut possédé par Hadès. Mais le silence de Hyoga l'inquiétait en plus de l'attrister.

Une fois que le Japonais eut terminé son discours, le Grec resta un instant sans voix, réfléchissant.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'est passé un truc en Sibérie, conclut Kanon. Et Hyoga a l'intention de régler ce problème.

-Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?

-Ikki, penses y. Hyoga a du affronter des proches à lui et les a perdu plus d'une fois. S'il agit comme ça c'est peut être parce qu'il ne veut pas te perdre.

Un temps. Kanon n'avait pas tort. Mais c'était néanmoins frustrant.

-Il me manque, avoua tout bas le Japonais.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du Phénix. Kanon l'observait d'un air rassurant. L'instant fraternel entre les deux Saints se stoppa avec Camus qui débarqua, l'air déterminé sous laquelle se trahissait une lueur triste. Le Verseau semblait quitter le palais du Pope pour se rendre à son temple.

-Euh Camus ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Kanon, curieux.

-Je compte aller en Sibérie voir Hyoga, trancha le Français.

L'ancien Marina et le Bronze s'entre-regardèrent. Puis, au même moment se levèrent.

-Ça te dérange si on s'incruste ? sourit le cadet des Gémeaux.

Le magicien de l'eau et de la glace jeta un œil dubitatif au deux Saints qui étaient en face de lui. Autant la réaction de Kanon le laissait indifférent, autant celle d'Ikki le rendait perplexe. Camus savait que le Phénix était plutôt un garçon très difficile à aborder à cause de son air. Mais le regard qu'affichait le Japonais à cet instant trahissait une détresse qui était inhabituelle sur le visage de l'Oiseau de feu. Le Français céda, non sans se poser des questions sur l'implication du Phénix dans toute cette histoire et les raisons pour lesquelles ce dernier semblait si déterminé à retrouver le Cygne.

**ooo000ooo**

Hyoga avait énormément avancé dans son tri d'affaires dans l'appartement. Ce n'était pas le cas sur son enquête. Grâce à Sergey, il avait pu mettre plusieurs affaires dans des cartons, prenant garde à bien noter les contenants des dites boîtes. Il avait du toutefois trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du matériel d'espionnage de sa mère. Le détective avait décidé que ce matériel serait envoyé à des personnes de confiance. Cependant l'adulte avait conseillé au Cygne de garder une arme près de lui. Le jeune Russe ne l'avait pas montré, mais il n'avait peu apprécié ce conseil. Il était chevalier d'Athéna, et la déesse interdisait les armes. Déjà qu'il enfreignait le code des chevaliers en voulant régler le compte d'une organisation comme une vengeance personnelle… Hyoga n'avait rien dit sur ça à son oncle de cœur. Le détective aurait eu du mal à comprendre ce genre de principes. Quelle ironie. Un jeune homme vertueux qui avait grandi dans un environnement aux mœurs plus que douteux. Et voilà qu'il y revenait comme le faisait son passé. Pouvait-on considérer ça comme étant un retour aux sources ? difficile à dire.

Le Cygne allait s'attaquer à tous les papiers administratifs qui étaient conservés dans cet appartement. Les factures, les impôts, les salaires, etc… Hyoga trouva ça curieux. Il n'y avait aucune trace des salaires de sa mère en tant qu'espionne. Les seuls bulletins de salaire qui avaient été conservés étaient ceux en tant que professeur de danse. Quand Natassia n'avait pas de mission, elle enseignait la danse à certaines personnes. Le classique, le charleston, le rock, etc… c'était un travail pour couvrir son activité d'espionne, justifier ses revenus et lui permettre d'offrir à son fils les rares moments d'innocence qu'il avait vécu depuis sa petite enfance.

Ce travail de professeure, aussi loin que le blond se souvienne, Natassia y mettait tout son cœur. Et les élèves qu'elle avait eut le rendait bien également. Parfois, en sortant de l'école, le Cygne allait là bas, attendant la fin des cours de danse que sa mère donnait. Pendant plusieurs années, elle était parvenue à concilier cette profession de professeure et celle d'espionne en plus de celle de mère. Celle avait eu néanmoins un effet à double tranchant. Natassia mettait tout son cœur dans ses cours de danse, mais celui d'espionne, la pression due à ses créanciers, avait fini par la rendre dépressive. De plus, elle culpabilisait de l'innocence qu'on avait arrachée à son fils, du mal qu'on lui faisait juste pour la faire céder. Parfois, Hyoga culpabilisait d'exister, sans lui, sa mère aurait été moins triste. Pendant des mois, ils étaient entrés dans un cercle vicieux. Tout ça parce qu'une organisation n'avait jamais voulu lâcher l'affaire.

Il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit de Hyoga.

Il se releva brusquement en se traitant de tous les noms possibles, mit une veste et quitta l'endroit en vitesse, prenant garde à bien fermer derrière lui. Il n'avait pas retrouvé les indices sur l'organisation dans l'appartement. C'était une évidence. C'était une cachette bien trop facile pour planquer des données aussi importantes et précieuses. Mais elle avait une couverture. Professeur de danse. Et Natassia enseignait dans une salle de danse. Elle avait probablement caché des informations là-bas. Il fallait en informer Sergey.

**ooo000ooo**

Camus avait donné une heure de rendez-vous pour partir en Sibérie à la recherche de Hyoga. Le Verseau avait insisté sur la ponctualité des deux Saints qui l'accompagnaient. « Si vous êtes en retard, je pars sans vous. » avait prononcé le français dans un ton polaire. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas les retardataires.

Alors qu'Ikki montait les escaliers d'un pas pour se rendre au onzième temple, lieu de rencontre des trois Saints avant de partir pour la Sibérie, il croisa le Dragon qui lui descendait vers l'arène.

-Salut Ikki, tu m'as l'air pressé, tu vas où ?

-Temple du Verseau.

Shiryu haussa un sourcil, curieux. Le Phénix dut expliquer.

-Camus s'inquiète par rapport à Hyoga.

Cette réponse eut pour effet de rassurer son ami. Toutefois, il était curieux de l'implication de l'aîné dans cette histoire.

-Et tu l'accompagnes ?

-Je m'inquiète aussi pour lui, répondit le phénix évasivement.

Ce qu'il n'ajouta pas, c'était que son amant lui manquait terriblement et que tout pouvait arriver. Le Dragon eut un sourire triste.

-Alors tu as remarqué aussi ?

-Ouais. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

-J'avoue que j'aurai aimé m'incruster en douce, Hyoga est mon meilleur ami, mais vu les derniers évènements, je serai occupé à assister Shunrei dans son entraînement.

-Je sais. Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais être en retard et Camus risque de partir sans moi.

-Retrouve Hyoga.

-Ouais.

Le phénix reprit sa course vers le temple du Verseau. Retrouver Hyoga allait être facile.

Alors pourquoi il avait peur ?

**ooo000ooo**

Il faisait nuit dans la ville Russe et Hyoga marchait plutôt de manière détendue avec Sergey. Les deux se dirigeaient vers la salle de danse où avait enseigné Natassia. Ils passaient par les petites rues pour accéder à cet endroit. Aucun mot n'était échangé entre les deux Russes. L'un était curieux de ce qu'il allait arriver dans les minutes à venir, l'autre plongé dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Le détective brisa le silence.

-Tu te souviens de la rue où se trouve la salle de danse ?

-Il n'en existe qu'une seule à Magadan, répondit Hyoga. Ce n'est pas compliqué de la retrouver. Je connais le chemin.

-Je suis stupéfait que tu te souviennes encore de ça.

Le Cygne ne répondit pas de suite et s'était contenté de hocher la tête. Sergey avait raison. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, des souvenirs remontaient depuis quelques jours. Depuis son retour dans cette ville qui l'avait vue grandir en fait. Des souvenirs parfois chaleureux qui lui mettaient du baume au cœur, et d'autres beaucoup plus sordides qui lui donnaient parfois envie de pleurer tant il avait souffert. Le détective soupira doucement, maintenant parfois son chapeau avec une de ses mains pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole avec le vent particulièrement froid.

Après quelques minutes de marche, passant au passage devant une école, ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le bâtiment où se trouvait la salle de danse. L'endroit était désert. Les deux russes se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et essayaient de l'ouvrir. En vain. Elle était fermée. Sergey se voyait mal défoncer une porte pour entrer dans un bâtiment. Hyoga, en revanche, demanda à son oncle de cœur de le laisser faire. Le détective était curieux de voir comment le Cygne allait s'y prendre, et fut impressionné de voir une petite clé de glace se former dans les mains du blond. Comme par magie.

La porte dorénavant ouverte, ils purent entrer. Cependant, Sergey ne put s'empêcher de demander au fils de Natassia comment il avait fait ça.

-Je… Désolé. J'ai du te faire peur avec ce tour de passe-passe, s'excusa Hyoga un peu honteux.

-Non tu n'as pas à être désolé. En fait, je suis impressionné par tes talents, sourit Sergey.

-Tu n'as pas l'air effrayé.

-Tu sais, quand on a eu une sœur qui était médium, on est immunisé contre le surnaturel.

-Tu avais une sœur ?

-Elle est morte il y a une vingtaine d'années malheureusement. Je te parlerais d'elle un jour.

Après avoir passé un couloir, ils arrivèrent à cette fameuse salle de danse. Les immenses miroirs qui posaient sur les murs reflétaient les silhouettes des deux hommes mal éclairées par la faible lumière. Le parquet, bien que très lisse et très bien installé, grinçait légèrement à chacun de leurs pas. Il y avait une petite enclave située non loin. C'était à cet endroit où se trouvait le maigre matériel, les quelques trophées des personnes qui avaient remporté des compétitions ainsi que deux tables et deux chaises. Dans la salle, il y avait également un piano droit qui était souvent utilisé pour les cours de classique et à côté de l'instrument, ce qui ressemblait à une chaîne, pour les autres styles de danse. Cela faisait bizarre à Hyoga de revenir ici après tant d'années, comme pour beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours. Un souvenir lui revint brièvement en tête.

_Quand il sortait de l'école, il allait directement vers la salle de danse. « Question de sécurité » disait sa mère. Le chemin entre les deux édifices était rapide et simple à prendre. En cinq minutes, Hyoga arrivait dans celle salle où sa mère donnait ses cours de danse. Quand il entrait, Natassia donnait ses cours à ses élèves, corrigeait leurs poses ou les encourageait. Malgré la discrétion avec laquelle Hyoga se faufilait jusqu'à l'enclave, il était repéré par tout le monde à cause des miroirs. Cinq minutes après son arrivée, Natassia indiquait l'heure de la pause et venait voir son fils pour lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée. Il arrivait même que certaines des élèves de Natassia viennent à la rencontre de ce petit bout de chou sage, discret, mais surtout adorable, avec sa chevelure blonde et ses magnifiques yeux clairs. Puis, la pause était terminée et Hyoga observait en silence sa mère continuer le cours à ses élèves, admirant la grâce et la beauté des pas de danse exécutés dans cette salle._

Revenant à la réalité, le Cygne resta un instant sur place puis se tourna vers Sergey. Les recherches commencèrent. La salle n'avait que très peu de placards. Mais le Cygne était persuadé que sa mère avait caché quelque chose ici. Mais où ?

L'alcôve ne recelait aucun secret. Idem pour les trophées qui étaient placés sous vitrine. Il n'y avait rien derrière les miroirs et les barres qui étaient parallèles au plancher ne semblaient pas cacher de secrets. L'un comme l'autre commençait à réellement douter de l'idée que Natassia ait pu cacher des données aussi importantes quelque part. Hyoga semblait perdre encore pus espoir. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait quelque chose qui dépassait de derrière l'un des miroirs. Il le prit et le déplia. Il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère. Sur la papier, un seul mot.

« Corde »

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Etait-ce un indice quand à la cachette prévue ? Sergey s'approcha du Cygne pour lire le contenu du papier. Le détective fut lui-même surprit de ce simple mot.

-Corde ? Pourquoi ce mot ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas…

-C'est forcément quelque chose dans cette salle, lança Sergey.

Les deux réfléchirent à cette étrange énigme.

-Corde ? mais quelle corde ? une corde à sauter ? Je ne vois pas de corde pourtant, reprit le plus âgé.

-A moins que ce ne soit un objet avec des cordes, murmura Hyoga.

-Quel objet dans cette salle aurait des cordes ?

Le Cygne eut sa petite idée. Il allait remercier Saori pour ça. Avoir quelqu'un dans son entourage qui aimait jouer de la musique avait ses avantages. Il se dirigea vers le piano. Le détective suivit ses pas, et à la demande du plus jeune, ils disséquèrent l'instrument. Les entrailles de ce magnifique piano droit dévoilaient des cordes et des petits marteaux qui les frappaient quand on appuyait sue la dentition noire et blanche. Au milieu de tout cela, un carnet y était caché.

-Bingo ! fit le blond victorieux en récupérant ce trésor perdu.

-Le piano est un instrument à cordes ? s'étonna Sergey.

-Cordes frappées. Je connais quelqu'un qui joue du piano.

Le jeune homme avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs jours. Avec le temps, le carnet était plutôt abimé mais il gardait néanmoins toutes ses pages et toute sa structure. Pendant un certain temps, Hyoga hésita à en dévoiler son contenu. Mais avec l'accord silencieux du détective, il ouvrit ce fameux carnet. Sergey sortit une toute petite lampe de poche qu'il alluma pour en lire les notes de Natassia.

La première page dévoilait le nom de l'Organisation : « Vorony ». Ce nom n'était jamais sorti de la bouche de journalistes ou de qui que ce soit, restant secret pendant des années. Lire ces quelques lettres avait quelque chose de solennel.

Le Cygne tourna les pages. Chaque page présentait rapidement un membre de Vorony avec le nom, date de naissance, statut au sein du groupe, et une description très brève de chacun d'entre eux. Il y avait également une photo qui accompagnait chaque membre, et au vu des petits traits métalliques, les photos étaient agrafées aux pages. En fouillant dans ce précieux entre ses mains, Hyoga reconnut Ivan. Il recherchait l'identité du boss de Vorony. S'il voulait détruire ce clan, il devait frapper à la tête. Soudain, une vitre but brisée et quelque chose tomba sur le parquet, les stoppant dans leur inspection. L'objet non identifié atterrit devant eux. Celui-ci commença à crépiter violemment, provoquant des étincelles. Les deux hommes reculèrent.

-Mais comment ils nous ont retrouvés ?! s'exclama le Cygne.

-Il faut fuir.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le couloir qui menait vers la sortie. Mais la sortie était bloquée par des membres de Vorony. Ils firent demi-tour, retournant à la salle. Ils furent accueillis par des armes à feu pointées sur eux. Au milieu, un homme, un pistolet dans sa main, un étrange objet dans l'autre.

-Salut, Lebedev. Et salut le détective.

Le Cygne avala sa salive, mais ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Ils étaient là pour lui. Il le savait.

-Je vais éviter de faire les blablas inutiles. Donne-moi ce carnet, Lebedev.

-Et pourquoi donc ? cingla le blond.

-Notre organisation est mise en péril avec ce carnet.

-Je croyais que le boss voulait que je travaille pour lui.

-Aussi. Mais étant donné que tu as refusé, il a décidé d'appliquer le plan B, surtout depuis ton entretien avec Ivan.

-Plan B ? hésita Sergey.

-Se débarrasser du fils de la meilleure espionne, sourit l'homme.

Il se tourna vers Hyoga.

-Le boss regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir tué quand tu étais bébé. Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que Natassia cède à ses demandes. Quand au carnet, le boss a apprit son existence. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette source de données précieuses.

Face à ces paroles, Hyoga réalisa à qui il faisait face. Cette carrure imposante, ces yeux mauvais, ce sourire de psychopathe, ces cheveux sales et cette tenue rappelant celle d'un savant fou. Il était face à Vlad.

-Maintenant gamin, donne moi ce carnet et rend toi.

La température baissa subtilement de plusieurs degrés, et des flocons de neige tombaient comme par magie dans la salle de danse. Vald resta souriant, son rictus se faisait plus large encore.

-Tu comptes te battre gamin ?

Ce fut le feu vert pour Hyoga qui n'hésita pas à se jeter sur les membres de Vorony à une vitesse imperceptible pour un humain normal. Il gela plusieurs soldats de l'organisation, rendit inutile leurs armes. Sergey avait profité pour sortir son propre pistolet pour tirer en reculant vers une sortie, les membres trop préoccupés à tenter de toucher Hyoga. Il était certes détective, mais tout cela le dépassait.

Le Cygne avait mit à terre tous les larbins de Vlad et était maintenant face à lui. Le sourire de Vlad ne s'était pas atténué.

-Très belle démonstration, ricana ce dernier en observant ses troupes à terre, gelées. Ivan n'avait pas menti à ton sujet. Cependant, tu as fait une belle erreur.

Il sortit un appareil qu'il alluma.

-Ivan ? Tu me reçois ?

_-Cinq sur cinq Vlad._

-Tu es où ?

- _On arrive à Kohotec dans une demi-heure._

Le Cygne tiqua. Il avait entendu la voix d'Ivan provenant de l'appareil. Il avait également entendu le nom du village de la Sibérie. Ils n'allaient pas…

-Détruis le village, cingla Vlad sur un ton cruel.

Hyoga augmenta encore son Cosmos. Ils venaient de le prendre au dépourvu. On venait de le berner ! et ce de la manière la plus sale possible. Il se jeta sur Vlad, mais l'homme avait prévu le coup. Il avait attendu que le jeune homme soit assez près de lui pour lui apposer l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

-Ton cou est à découvert, ce serait bien de le décorer un peu, tu ne penses pas ?

D'un geste précis, l'objet se retrouva autour du coup de Hyoga. Le cosmos élevé du Cygne fit que le collier métallique s'enclencha violement. Une décharge aussi puissante qu'un taser parcourut le corps du Cygne qui se mit à hurler. Hyoga avait supporté les quinze coups du Scorpion, le froid de son maître, les fils de Minos, et l'illusion du Phénix. Mais rien de tout cela n'était aussi violent qu'une décharge électrique directement dans son cou. C'était de la torture. Et s'il n'avait pas eu son entraînement pour devenir chevalier, il aurait probablement succombé à cette décharge.

Sergey fut alerté par le cri du jeune russe. Le détective se rua vers son neveu adoptif, maintenant à terre, Vlad braquait son arme sur le plus jeune.

Le Cygne se releva péniblement, un peu assommé par le coup de taser du au collier qu'il portait dorénavant. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser son cosmos maintenant. S'il le faisait il se prenait encore une décharge électrique douloureuse. Vlad le menaçait avec son arme.

-Ivan nous avait prévenus de ton pouvoir de glace, il fallait bien qu'on t'empêche de l'utiliser. J'espère que tu apprécies ce petit cadeau.

Le ton de Vlad redevint plus sérieux.

-Maintenant Hyoga, donne-moi ce carnet, ordonna le membre de Vorony.

-Non.

-Dans ce cas…

Un coup de feu partit. Mais celui-ci n'atteignit jamais la cible désirée. A la place, elle toucha une autre cible qui s'était interposée juste à temps pour protéger le Cygne qui avait du mal à se remettre d'aplomb. Sergey s'était précipité sur Hyoga pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse blesser et avait prit la balle à sa place, au flanc. Le sang coulait, teintant les vêtements du détective en rouge. Toutefois, le vieil homme n'en démordit pas. Il avait sa propre arme braquée face à Vlad.

-Tu veux un duel le dinosaure ?

-Le dinosaure sait encore se battre.

-Avec cette blessure ?

-Sergey, arrête, clama Hyoga d'une voix suppliante.

-Le gamin a raison, renonces.

Un coup de feu partit. La balle se logea dans l'épaule de Vlad. Il ne se laissa pas faire et tira à nouveau. Les balles tirées par le membre de Vorony touchèrent leur cible. Sergey s'écroula sur le parquet de la salle de danse.

-SERGEY !

Le Cygne se dirigea doucement vers le détective. Les yeux du plus vieux émettaient leurs dernières étincelles de vie. Le détective tourna sa tête doucement vers Hyoga.

-Bats-toi… Tu en es capable, cracha Sergey.

-Economise tes forces.

Le détective sourit.

-Tu es… devenu… un jeune homme… si… fort… Bats…

Nouveau coup de feu, achevant l'oncle de cœur du Cygne et l'interrompant dans ses dernières paroles. Du sang gicla sur le visage de Hyoga.

-Épargnez moi ces moments s'il vous plait, cingla Vlad avec un dégout non dissimulé dans sa voix.

Le jeune Russe se leva, le regard froid. Il aurait pu pleurer. Mais cela n'aurait fait qu'approuver encore plus cette victoire de Vorony. Un coup sévère sur le crâne l'assomma. Une figure familière se dévoila face à Vlad.

-Vous étiez là aussi ?

-Je voulais savoir où tu en étais. Maintenant que Lebedev est hors d'état, allons-nous-en.

-Mais… Vous l'avez juste assommé.

-Mets le feu à cette salle de danse. Il mourra des flammes.

-Et le carnet ?

-Il finira brûlé.

La dernière chose que le Cygne ressentit était une forte chaleur, des sirènes, et des crépitements. Dans ses mains, il serrait le carnet. Il ne fallait pas que cette preuve soit détruite.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite de l'histoire de Hyoga face aux anciens créanciers de sa mère. Et Camus, Kanon et Ikki qui décident d'aller le chercher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : ce chapitre contient du citron, c'est à dire une scène de sexe explicite entre deux personnages.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'Isba des saints de glace, Camus, Kanon et Ikki, s'attendaient à trouver Hyoga. Toutefois, l'endroit était vide de toute personne. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois, devant un feu de cheminée. Kanon paraissait calme, ce qui était moins le cas des deux autres, bien que Camus le dissimula très bien si on oubliait sa jambe qui tremblait frénétiquement, trahissant ses inquiétudes.

Le Verseau se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, surprenant les deux autres.

-Vous venez ?

-Où ça ? questionna Ikki.

-A Kohotec. Les villageois doivent savoir quelque chose, expliqua le Français.

Le Japonais et le méditerranéen le suivirent. Il faisait nuit, mais il n'y avait pas de blizzard qui soufflait sur les terres polaires.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, ils virent un engin passer au dessus d'eux. Camus fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait que très peu d'avions ou d'hélicoptères qui passaient par là. Il y avait quelque chose de douteux quand à la présence de lui-ci dans le ciel. Cela eut pour effet de faire accélérer le pas aux trois chevaliers.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois à Kohotec, ils furent désagréablement surpris de voir l'engin de tout à l'heure se poser non loin, des dizaines d'hommes en sortirent et commencèrent à brûler les maisons, prenant les villageois en otage.

-Oh, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! jura Kanon.

Le Verseau n'hésita pas à se jeter dans la bataille pour sauver les habitants de cette petite bourgade polaire. Le second Gémeaux et le Phénix s'entre-regardèrent, hochèrent la tête de concert, puis suivirent le magicien de l'eau et de la glace pour l'assister.

Etant de puissants chevaliers, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à stopper cette attaque, à mettre à terre ces terroristes, à sauver tous les villageois de cette folie. Un type se dressa devant eux, passablement énervé mais avec, paradoxalement, un sourire amusé.

-Vous êtes bien farouches de vous dresser face à l'organisation, fit doucement l'individu.

-Vous n'auriez pas du vous en prendre à ce village, contra Camus, glacial.

-Vraiment ? on m'a donné le feu vert pourtant, ricana Ivan.

-Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ?! clama Yakoff.

Ivan parut encore plus amusé. Les trois chevaliers eux, haussèrent un sourcil. Où ce jeune russe voulait en venir ?

-Tiens donc, tu m'as reconnu gamin ? Moi qui croyais qu'on m'oublierait après cet entretien avec Lebedev…

Yakoff n'ajouta pas un mot, il fut retenu par le bras du Phénix. Ivan était une énigme à lui tout seul. Quelle cause il servait ? pourquoi il était déjà venu ici ? et qui était Lebedev ? Les méninges des trois chevaliers fonctionnaient à vive allure.

-Oups, ricana Ivan. Je crois que j'en ai trop dit.

Camus se tourna vers Yakoff.

-Hé, d'où tu connais ce type ? demanda le Français en pointant du doigt le quinquagénaire.

-Il est venu il y a deux semaines. Il connait Hyoga.

-Oh c'est pas bien de dénoncer, s'offusqua Ivan avec une pointe d'ironie.

Le Phénix avait légèrement sursauté à l'entente du nom de son amant. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi le Cygne avait semblé quelque peut absent quand il était revenu au Japon. Mais cela ne résolvait pas l'énigme de où se trouvait Hyoga à l'heure actuelle. Camus s'était approché d'Ivan, laissant librement échapper son cosmos pour paraître plus menaçant.

-Ainsi tu connais Hyoga ? Où il est ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire. T'es qui d'ailleurs pour te soucier de lui ?

-Parle.

-En quoi je devrais te répondre ? cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

Ivan reçut un coup fort dans les côtes, lui faisant cracher un peu de sang. Kanon et Ikki laissaient le Verseau gérer cette histoire, aucun des deux ne savait parler le russe.

-Toi et tes hommes avez mis en péril la vie de personnes innocentes… cingla Camus. Si tu ne veux pas finir dans un cercueil de glace, dis moi ce que Hyoga a à faire avec toi et où il est.

-A l'heure actuelle, il doit être mort. Il n'aurait pas du nous défier tout seul.

Le Verseau se décomposa face aux aveux d'Ivan. Perdant son calme il attrapa le membre de Vorony par le col.

-Mais si tu tiens à savoir où est Lebedev, il est retourné dans sa ville natale, continua Ivan.

Le Grec et le Japonais observaient le Français perdre son calme. Pour le Phénix, cela signifiait une chose : il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Hyoga. Camus relâcha Ivan, laissant le quinquagénaire repartir.

-Je te laisse un moment de répit.

Le membre de Vorony s'éloigna. Le Verseau, lui, se dirigea vers les deux autres chevaliers, l'air livide. Le teint blafard du Français fit déglutir le Phénix et attrista le second Gémeaux.

-Camus.

-Je refuse de croire qu'ils aient tué Hyoga.

Ce fut au tour d'Ikki de blêmir.

-Qu'a t-il dit ?

Camus soupira, il allait devoir expliquer tout cela aux deux autres.

**ooo000ooo**

Le mouvement incessant réveilla Hyoga. Une migraine montant à la tête, il tenta de réaliser où il se trouvait. Dans ses mains, il avait toujours le carnet. On avait toutefois essayé de le lui enlever. Mais personne n'avait réussi. Le Cygne se redressa doucement, ayant une furieuse envie de vomir. Il se remémora doucement des évènements. _Il avait retrouvé le Carnet de sa mère et avait apprit le nom de l'organisation. Là on l'avait retrouvé. Vlad avait dit à Ivan qu'il pouvait détruire le village._

Le village !

 _Là il s'était battu face à Vlad et ses hommes. On l'avait piégé avec un collier_.

Le Russe passa une main sur son cou, sentant un objet métallique. Il soupira. Il avait toujours ce fichu collier.

_Ensuite, Sergey s'était interposé. Puis Vlad lui avait tiré dans la tête. Hyoga voulait venger son oncle de cœur, puis plus rien._

Le Cygne sursauta. Sergey était mort. Il voulait pleurer. Le détective était la seule personne qui avait pu redonner un peu le sourire au Russe. Mais dorénavant, il était seul. Et perdu. Où est qu'il allait ? un bruit métallique attira son attention. Hyoga baissa doucement les yeux, pour constater que es mains étaient maintenant menottées. Les chevilles aussi étaient prisonnières de ces bracelets métalliques. L'esprit un peu éclairci, il regarda autour de lui. En plus de lui, il y avait deux personnes. Un homme, en face, qui semblait déshabiller Hyoga du regard, et une femme à sa droite, avec une allure de bohème, ou de hippie, qui scannait tous les faits et gestes du jeune Cygne. Celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Excusez-moi, mais où on va ? demanda Hyoga.

-On va à la prison de Crazy Stone Cold.

Cela expliquait les menottes qui emprisonnaient ses poignets. Il était donc dans un fourgon qui l'emmenait dans la prison. Mais pourquoi y était-t-il envoyé ? Il n'avait rien fait ! le meurtre de Sergey était l'œuvre de Vlad. Perdu dans ses pensées il passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qui le préoccupait. La jeune femme l'observait avec un œil attristé. L'autre homme le dévorait du regard avec un sourire pervers.

-Une belle gueule et un beau cul comme le tien ne fera pas long feu là bas, ricana ce dernier à l'attention du Cygne.

-Oh ta gueule, on t'a rien demandé, s'exclama la femme.

-Silence derrière ! ordonna un policier.

Les trois prisonniers se turent. La femme se pencha vers Hyoga.

-Comment t'as fait ton compte ? chuchota-t-elle.

-De quoi vous parlez ? fit le blond sur le même ton.

Elle pointa du doigt le crâne du Cygne. Curieux, il passa sa main pour y sentir un bandage. Prudent, il resta sur la défensive et ne répondit pas.

-Comment t'as fait aussi pour te retrouver ici ? continua la femme.

-Ça ne vous concerne pas, répliqua sèchement Hyoga.

-Dans tous les cas, ton derrière est à moi, coupa l'homme en face qui avait entendu la conversation malgré le volume employé. Je me demande quels cris tu pousses quand on te baise.

La femme fusilla leur compagnon de route du regard. Hyoga, agacé par ces remarques graveleuses, adressa un doigt d'honneur à ce dernier tout en ajoutant que cet individu devrait aller se faire "cordialement tripoter par un ours polaire en rut", complétant l'insulte avec un regard glacial. L'homme grogna. Elle éclata de rire. Les matons leurs demandèrent de nouveau le silence. Elle se mit à avoir un air sérieux presque aussitôt.

-Victime de circonstances qui se retrouve envoyée en prison… Je ne trouve ça pas logique.

-Pourquoi vous me parlez ?

-Je ne sais pas, rétorqua la femme avec un sourire tout en haussant les épaules. Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer. Moi c'est Darya.

Elle tendit sa main au Cygne. Celui-ci regarda la main de Darya, suspicieux avant de la serrer poliment.

-Hyoga.

Darya haussa un sourcil. Elle avait entendu ce nom quelque part. Mais où ? elle reporta son attention sur le carnet qui était resté dans les mains du Cygne.

-Il y a quoi dans ce carnet ?

-Pourquoi tu es si intriguée par ma personne ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle-même ne savait pas. Quand à Hyoga, entrer dans cette prison ruinait ses plans. Mais il n'allait pas attendre des mois pour en sortir.

**ooo000ooo**

L'entrée dans Crazy Stone Cold était quelque chose. Hyoga était passé par une visite médicale beaucoup trop dérangeante à son goût. Entre le déshabillement, les analyses des yeux, des réflexes et du reste, il avait eu le sentiment que les médecins profitaient de la situation pour observer son corps. Et une fois avoir passé les examens médicaux il avait pénétré dans le quartier des hommes de la prison. Les détenus observaient le nouveau venu sous toutes ses coutures, ses cheveux, son allure élancée, et très vite, la vulgarité et les propos douteux fusaient. Hyoga resta silencieux pendants qu'on l'amenait à sa cellule. Il ne baissait pas la tête, il regardait uniquement droit devant lui, laissant les commentaires graveleux de certains pensionnaires traverser ses oreilles. Le policier qui l'escortait l'arrêta devant une cellule. Visiblement, il allait vivre dans ces quelques mètres carrés avec, au vu du toilette présent, sans compter les douches communes, presque aucune intimité. Fort heureusement, il semblait ne pas y avoir un autre détenu dans cette cellule. Une fois seul, il s'assit sur la couchette, et se passa machinalement les mains sur son visage soupirant lourdement. Il devait savoir pourquoi il était dans cette prison, et il devait en sortir. Et ce fichu collier qui lui serrait le cou… Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à conserver ce carnet tout du long de son entrée dans Crazy Stone Cold

Il se releva, et d'un pas décidé, visita les lieux, lançant des regards meurtriers à tous ses codétenus. Il n'était pas là pour satisfaire les besoins sexuels de ces types.

Ses pas le menèrent dans la cour. Plusieurs détenus jouaient avec des ballons de basket ou de foot. Il y avait également des prisonnières. A croire que cet endroit était le seul ou les hommes et les femmes pouvaient se retrouver. Son regard clair scruta les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse une figure.

Nonchalamment assise sur un banc, Darya buvait dans un gobelet avec une paille. Elle portait ses vêtements de tout à l'heure. Un pantalon moulant noir en partie caché par une paire de bottes, ressemblant à des santiags, un haut beige avec des franges, ample, mais toutefois sans manches, un gilet asymétrique rouge bordeaux, sans manches également dont l'intérieur avait un magnifique motif abstrait noir et blanc. Ses cheveux blond platine, presque blancs, coupés à la garçonne s'harmonisaient avec sa tenue et sa peau bien halée par le soleil. Sa coupe de cheveux était décorée par quelques plumes attachées. Elle portait de nombreux bijoux aux poignets. Le Cygne s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'assit à côté d'elle tout en gardant une certaine distance. Toutefois, la jeune femme le remarqua.

-Salut à nouveau, sourit Darya. Alors cette première entrée ?

-Si on oublie les commentaires salaces que je me suis pris, ça pourrait aller, répondit machinalement Hyoga. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas rester ici longtemps.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

-Tu étais bien prudent face à moi tout à l'heure. Je peux savoir ce retournement de situation ?

-T'es la seule personne que je connais dans cet endroit.

-Mh, ça se tient.

Silence entre les deux individus. Darya reprit.

-Comment tu comptes sortir d'ici ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Comment tu sais que je veux sortir d'ici ?

-Ton regard… Et puis, tu viens de dire que tu n'avais pas l'intention de rester longtemps.

Le Cygne ne dit rien.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais après, je vais en finir avec Vorony, répondit le jeune Russe sans permettre à cette femme de poser une autre question.

-Vorony ? L'organisation ? S'étonna Darya.

Ce fut au tour du jeune Russe de hausser un sourcil.

-Tu les connais ?

Le regard de la jeune femme devient sérieux. Une aura, bien que très faible, l'enveloppa. Malgré le collier qui l'empêchait de relâcher son cosmos, sous peine de se prendre un choc violent dans le cou, Hyoga pouvait voir celui de la jeune femme. Très faible, mais présent.

-Tu as un cosmos ? s'estomaqua doucement le Cygne.

-Et toi ?

Hyoga pointa le collier autour de son cou. Darya comprit. Le jeune homme en face d'elle avait un Cosmos, mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Les deux continuèrent de discuter. Darya dévoila pourquoi elle connaissait l'organisation, et pourquoi elle était entrée dans Crazy Stone Cold. Hyoga, révéla à son tout son lien avec l'organisation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais parler avec Darya lui faisait du bien. Ils durent retourner dans leurs quartiers respectifs une heure après. Dans tous les cas, il devait trouver un plan pour sortir d'ici.

**ooo000ooo**

Camus, Kanon et Ikki étaient maintenant à Magadan. Après les révélations d'Ivan, que le Verseau du expliquer en détail aux deux autres, les trois étaient partis rapidement au Japon, plus précisément au manoir des Kido pour trouver des informations sur la ville natale du Cygne. Ils avaient du batailler avec Tatsumi pour obtenir ces informations capitales. Finalement les trois chevaliers étaient parvenus à trouver le nom de la ville ainsi que l'adresse. Alors ils arpentaient les rues de Magadan, à la recherche d'un disciple pour le premier, d'un ami pour le deuxième et d'un amant pour le troisième. Ils avaient peiné pendant plusieurs heures, mais ils étaient parvenus à trouver l'adresse qui était donnée sur les informations de Hyoga dans son dossier au manoir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils comprirent l'appellation Lebedev pour le Russe. C'était tout simplement son nom de famille.

Après avoir trouvé l'immeuble de l'appartement du Cygne, ils pénétrèrent dedans, gravirent les étages, en cherchant le nom de famille associé. Ils trouvèrent le nom « Lebedeva » inscrit sur la sonnette située au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Ils tentèrent d'ouvrier la porte normalement, mais elle était fermée. Ikki proposa de la démolir avec les flammes. Camus, lui, refusait d'utiliser ce moyen et préférait utiliser la méthode de la clé de glace. Kanon avait sa main posée sur la rampe d'escalier. Plus précisément sur la tête de départ située tout en haut. La sphère qui constituait cet ensemble semblait bouger, ce qui l'intrigua. Curieux, il tenta de faire bouger cet orbe de bois en la faisant tourner. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle suive le mouvement, encore moins à ce qu'elle se dévisse complètement. Et encore moins à ce que cette sphère libère un morceau de bois, révélant une cachette… où une clé y était judicieusement conservée.

-Euh Camus ?

-Quoi ? demanda le Verseau concentré à créer sa clé de glace.

-Tiens, répondit l'ancien Dragon des Mers en lui tendant la clé.

-Où t'as trouvé cette clé ?! S'étonna le Phénix.

-Là dedans.

Il montra le mécanisme aux deux autres chevaliers. Une cachette si bien pensée était vraiment étrange dans un endroit pareil. Mais cela a pu leur permettre d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et de découvrir ce lieu.

-Hyoga est passé par là, constata le Phénix en observant les cartons dans le salon.

Ikki ressentait autre chose. Une faible lueur de cosmos de son amant se dégageait de l'appartement. Il était toujours vivant. C'était certain. Mais il n'était pas là. Une main se posa sur l'épaule du Japonais. Le Grec lui offrit un sourire fraternel. Ils allaient le retrouver.

Le Verseau avait commencé à explorer les pièces, en commençant par la salle de bains.

-Tu as raison Ikki, il est bien passé par là récemment, assura Camus en observant le gel douche et le shampooing qui étaient là depuis visiblement quelques jours, voire semaines.

Continuant leur exploration, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer le confort apparent de l'appartement. Toutefois, en montant dans la mezzanine, cette admiration se changea en doute. Les armes de Natassia trônaient sur la table, près de la machine à écrire. Et d'autres dormaient encore dans l'armoire. Ils avalèrent tous trois leurs salive. Pourquoi toutes ces armes ? contrastant avec les peluches qu'ils avaient vu dans la chambre d'enfant du Cygne.

-Rassurez moi, il n'a pas utilisé ces armes dans sa jeunesse, hésita Camus.

-Ça m'étonnerait franchement, répliqua sèchement Ikki.

-Toi t'es beaucoup trop tendu.

-Je m'inquiète pour l'homme que j'aime, je n'ai pas le droit ? Il était resté silencieux quand il était revenu…

Le Phénix plaqua immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche, venant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, les joues maintenant écarlates. Camus n'était pas au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son disciple, mais lui, comme un crétin fini, il venait de révéler tout cela. Kanon fut amusé de la réaction du plus jeune tandis que Camus lançait un œil curieux au Japonais. Le Français posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ikki.

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Hyoga ne t'a rien dit, lança le Verseau.

-Dis toujours.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec lui. Mais s'il est parti, c'est qu'il ne veut pas nous impliquer dans toute cette folie. Il tient à nous et ne veut pas nous perdre... à nouveau.

**ooo000ooo**

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que Hyoga vivait dans cet univers carcéral, les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de devenir dingue étaient la nuit, quand il dormait, et son amitié grandissante avec Darya.

Depuis cette fameuse discussion, il avait appris d'elle que Vorony était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, cela incluait de se débarrasser des gêneurs. La jeune femme avait raconté au Cygne les raisons de son incarcération. Elle était une ancienne membre de l'organisation en tant qu'assassin. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas supporté voir Vorony devenir de plus en plus violente et de plus en plus extrémiste dans ses actions. Elle avait décidé d'en finir avec cette organisation car, lors d'une de ses missions, on l'avait forcé à tuer sa fiancée. Elle avait tenté de se débarrasser, une fois, du boss. Cependant son plan avait totalement loupé et elle avait du fuir. L'organisation avait également fait en sorte qu'elle devienne coupable d'un crime. Par ailleurs elle avait avoué que les autres membres trouvaient qu'elle « faisait sa Natassia ». Quand Hyoga avait entendu ce nom, il avait révélé à Darya toute son histoire et son lien avec cette organisation. Maintenant, les deux personnes partageaient un but commun : se débarrasser de ce groupe une bonne fois pour toutes.

Hyoga marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la prison, restant néanmoins prudent quand à un quelconque pervers qui oserait l'aborder. Mais depuis que l'un d'eux, qui s'était avéré être l'homme qui avait été dans le fourgon quelques jours auparavant, avait tenté une approche, le Cygne avait répliqué en le tabassant violemment. Cela lui avait certes valu trois jours d'isolement, mais plus personne n'osait l'approcher depuis. En marchant dans un couloir, il entendit des éclats de voix. C'était deux matons qui discutaient en contrebas d'un escalier, l'un d'eux avait une valise en main. Il se cacha pour écouter la conversation.

-Comment ça se passe dans cette prison ? demanda l'un à l'autre.

-Très bien.

-N'oubliez pas notre petite affaire. Vous devez vous débarrassez de Lebedev.

-Le gamin ? mais enfin…

-Écoutez, on a du faire des pieds et des mains pour lui inculper le meurtre du détective et l'incendie à Magadan, maintenant, remplissez votre part du contrat et tuez le. Pensez aussi à dérober le carnet qu'il conserve près de lui.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Et si je vous montrais ces roubles ?

Hyoga vit toute la scène. L'un des deux policiers avait ouvert la valise qui dévoilait des liasses de billets.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, fit le second maton, beaucoup moins hésitant.

-Pensez aussi à tuer cette Darya. Le boss n'aime pas les gêneurs.

Le Cygne quitta discrètement mais précipitamment sa cachette pour prévenir la jeune femme. L'un des matons était une taupe. L'autre par contre était un véritable vendu. Cette découverte confirmait qu'il avait été injustement incarcéré et qu'on avait l'intention de se débarrasser de lui

**ooo000ooo**

Depuis cette découverte, les deux prisonniers étaient devenus beaucoup plus prudents. Les gardiens du pénitencier étaient sur le qui vive et avaient tenté plusieurs fois d'attaquer le Cygne et Darya. Si la jeune femme avait contré sans pour autant tué, le jeune homme, lui s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie à cause de ces attaques. De plus, l'enfermement commençait à énerver Hyoga. Ils devaient s'échapper.

Comme toujours, ils se retrouvaient dans la cour extérieure de Crazy Stone Cold, un peu à l'écart, complotant leur évasion. Les surveillants observaient tous ceux qui étaient présents à l'extérieur, sur le bitume, jouant avec les ballons disponibles.

-Tu te souviens de l'apparence de la taupe ? chuchota l'assassin.

-Il ressemblait à tous les autres matons… quoique… Je me souviens de ses longs cheveux verts.

-Verts ?

-Probablement une couleur. Personnellement, je suis habitué à ce genre de teinture.

-Je vois.

En parlant du loup. Le maton qui était également une taupe fit son apparition dans la cour. Le Cygne et Darya analysaient tous les gestes de cet homme, le voyant discuter avec un autre gardien comme si de rien n'était, se moquant sans vergogne des prisonniers qui jouaient tranquillement.

-Il va nous servir pour sortir d'ici, glissa Darya dans l'oreille de Hyoga.

-Je me demande bien comment.

Elle sortit un papier de la poche de son pantalon qu'elle déplia. Sous les yeux de Hyoga se dévoilaient le plan complet du pénitencier. Le quartier des hommes et le quartier des femmes, le centre d'isolement, la cour mixte, une autre cour intérieure. Cette seconde cour, plus petite, était simplement séparée du monde extérieur par une clôture qui surmontait une barricade. Il y avait une porte dans cette barricade, uniquement accessible grâce aux cartes des membres du pénitencier et totalement invisible. Très peu de personnes utilisaient cette sortie, une occasion rêvée pour se faire la malle de Crazy Stone Cold et partir d'ici. Les deux prisonniers analysaient cette carte, Darya expliquait à Hyoga comment elle avait découvert cette sortie totalement cachée.

-Comment on y accède dans cette cour ? questionna Hyoga

-C'est compliqué. Étant donné que cette prison possède une haute sécurité. Il n'existe qu'une seule entrée pour y accéder. Et elle est gardée.

-Utiliser un garde pour y accéder est risqué.

-Sauf si tu demandes à travailler pour le nettoyage, sourit la jeune femme.

Hyoga ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le plan. C'était possible de sortir d'ici, mais il fallait être prudent. Il pointa du doigt un bâtiment qui était lié à cette cour.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était les cuisines.

-On dirait que cette cour est le seul endroit qui permet d'accéder aux cuisines. Regarde.

Le Cygne traça un trajet avec son doigt sur le plan pour expliquer son propos à Darya. L'assassin observa le mouvement de doigt du jeune homme. Haussant un sourcil, elle acquiesça. Une hypothèse se dessina dans sa tête : si cette cour était le seul endroit qui menait aux cuisines, alors cette cour servait à quelque chose d'important pour ces dernières. Sa matière grise fonctionnait à toute allure, un plan se formant facilement en tête. Elle avait une idée. Souriant de toutes dents, elle se tourna vers Hyoga.

-Ça te dit de bosser aux cuisines ?

Il sourit lui aussi. Il avait comprit.

-Carrément.

-Faut s'arranger pour chaparder une carte. Celle de l'autre crétin fera l'affaire. En plus, j'ai tellement envie de le vendre aux autorités.

Darya se régalait du plan qui allait venir. Hyoga, lui, avait juste envie de sortir d'ici, d'en finir avec cette histoire, et rentrer retrouver son amant. Ses pensées se perdirent un peu… Comment allait Ikki ?

**ooo000ooo**

Les trois chevaliers étaient passés de Magadan à Moscou en quelques instants. Après leurs recherches, qui s'étaient conclues par un échec, Shion les avait contactés par télépathie pour une mission importante. Le Grand Pope avait été mis au courant de la prochaine rencontre entre plusieurs chefs d'état qui allait venir dans quelques semaines dans la capitale Russe. Il avait demandé à Camus, Kanon et Ikki, qui étaient partis en vadrouille sans prévenir, de s'occuper de cette mission le temps nécessaire en tant que gardes du corps.

Ils étaient donc tous les trois dans une grande salle à la fois luxueuse et sobre, face à un homme assis sur son bureau. Cet homme était habillé d'un simple costume noir, ses cheveux grisonnants étaient attachés en queue de cheval et sa barbe bien taillée était de la même couleur. A ses côtés, une femme élégante, également habillée d'un costume. Elle les toisait avec sévérité de ses yeux noisette qui brillaient à cause de ses cheveux roux tirés vers l'arrière, maintenus par un élégant serre-tête. L'homme sourit face aux trois chevaliers.

-Vous êtes donc les personnes qu'on nous a envoyées pour la future rencontre entre les chefs d'états…

-C'est bien ça, répondit le Français. Je suis Camus, et voici Ikki et Kanon.

-Mon nom est Oleg, je suis le chef des forces de police russe, et voici mon bras droit, Tatiana.

-Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais l'armée ne serait-t-elle pas plus judicieuse pour sécuriser cette rencontre ? demanda le Second Gémeaux en anglais.

Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du Phénix.

-Vous avez raison, répondit Oleg. Toutefois, la chef des forces armées a du déployer ses troupes sur toute le Pays et est indisponible pour le moment.

Le chef des forces de police continua avant que l'un des trois chevaliers ne put l'interrompre.

-Connaissez-vous Vorony ?

Le Phénix et l'ancien Dragon ses mers se tournèrent vers le Verseau. Vorony ? c'était quoi ? ça se mangeait ? Il ne connaissait pas ce nom. Constatant que les trois nouveaux venus ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait, Oleg continua.

-Vorony est une organisation criminelle qui sévit depuis plusieurs décennies en Russie. Attaques terroristes, vandalismes, vols, crimes organisés… la liste est longue. Nous cherchons depuis à les stopper.

-Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais qu'est ce que cette organisation a à faire avec la rencontre entre les chefs d'états ? demanda le Japonais.

-Nous soupçonnons un coup d'état de leur part, répondit Tatiana.

La réponse les laissa sans voix. Oleg reprit avec une voix triste.

-Ce n'est plus un soupçon…

Il appuya sur un bouton sur un appareil posé sur son bureau. Une voix totalement déformée et absolument impossible à identifier se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- _Bonjour monsieur le chef de la police, Oleg c'est ça ? je suis « la tête de Vorony ». Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus entendu parler de mon organisation, dix ans je crois. Je vais éviter de parler trop longtemps. Je veux juste que tu saches que nous allons prouver notre supériorité à qui que ce soit dans les mois à venir. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Oleg ? Attrapes moi si tu peux._

Le message se termina. Si Kanon et Ikki n'avaient absolument rien compris au message, car il avait été dit en russe, Camus avait lui déglutit. Ce n'était même plus un message préventif à ce stade, mais une déclaration de guerre ou quelque chose dans le même style. En revanche le Verseau avait essayé de grappiller la moindre information possible. Il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : un chiffre. Dix. Dix ans.

Dix ans ?

Vorony était resté silencieuse pendant dix ans ? pourquoi revenir sur le devant de la scène ? Il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

Oleg soupira.

-Voilà la raison de votre présence ici.

-Auriez-vous des infos sur les membres de Vorony ? demanda Camus.

-Malheureusement nous n'en avons aucune, répondit Tatiana, en voyant la détresse de son supérieur. L'organisation possède un très grand nombre de membres.

-Stopper la tête ne suffira pas malheureusement, lança Oleg. Quand je pense qu'à la base elle ne nous posait pas de problèmes.

-Vous pouvez être plus précis ? questionna le Phénix.

Le chef des forces de police se redressa doucement. Il accéda à la demande d'Ikki et commença sa narration de l'histoire de Vorony. Avant, l'organisation était pacifiste. Elle était même alliée avec l'armée et la police. Toutefois, selon Oleg, il y eut un changement de parrain dans l'organisation. Et depuis ce changement, elle était devenue plus violente, plus extrême dans ses actions. En quelques mois, elle était devenue l'ennemie des forces armées et des forces policières. Puis pendant dix ans le clan s'était fait discret, jusqu'à ces dernières semaines où elle refit parler d'elle.

L'histoire était étrange. Pourquoi Vorony s'était fait silencieuse pendant tant d'années ? Camus essaya d'éclaircir ce mystère.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose il y a dix ans ?

-Oh oui. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Une personne nous avait appelés, une nuit. Elle prétendait avoir les informations sur les membres le plus importants de la bande. Des infos qui auraient été conservés dans un carnet. Malheureusement nous n'avons jamais pu le trouver. Son ancien propriétaire l'avait caché dans un endroit où même l'organisation ne pourrait mettre la main dessus. Quand à la personne, elle a disparu.

-Ils cherchaient eux aussi ce carnet ? s'enquit Kanon.

-Uniquement pour le détruire après.

-Nous avons eu un rapport récemment sur un incendie qui s'est déroulé à Magadan il y a quelques jours, coupa Tatiana.

Les trois chevaliers haussèrent un sourcil. Elle poursuivit.

-Il y a eu le feu dans une salle de danse. D'après les enquêteurs, il y avait un piano, et cet instrument avait été démonté.

-Ce qui veut dire… commença le Grec

-Que quelqu'un a trouvé le carnet, finit le Japonais.

-C'est ce qu'on pense. L'instrument avait été méticuleusement démonté.

-Il y avait des personnes durant ce drame ?

-Un mort. Un détective prénommé Sergey, répondit Oleg.

Cette histoire était louche. Et les trois chevaliers se posèrent une grande question. Est-ce que Hyoga était en lien avec toute cette histoire ? Camus voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il poursuivit donc son interrogatoire envers le Russe.

-Qu'est-t-il advenu de la personne qui avait ce carnet ?

-Elle est morte, répondit Oleg d'une voix glaciale. Depuis plusieurs années.

-Et qui était cette personne ? fit Kanon.

Oleg eut un maigre sourire.

-J'avais mis du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi cette personne voulait se débarrasser de Vorony. Elle a vu les changements dans l'organisation. Mais pour une raison qu'elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire, elle ne pouvait pas la quitter. Elle avait cependant brièvement mentionné du chantage. Mais cette personne était la meilleure espionne de toute la Russie. Personne ne peut l'égaler. Pendant plusieurs années elle nous a aidés avec brio. On l'avait surnommée "Le Cygne Doré" afin qu'elle conserve une part d'anonymat. Sa mort est vraiment quelque chose de regrettable.

Espionne ? c'était donc une femme, d'après les dires d'Oleg. Mais son identité demeurait encore secrète. Camus s'excusa par avance pour la curiosité et finit par demander le nom de cette fameuse espionne.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à savoir cette histoire, sourit le chef des forces de police. Cette personne s'appelait Natassia Lebedeva.

**ooo000ooo**

Après de nombreuses négociations avec les matons, Darya et Hyoga étaient parvenus à se faire accepter en tant que cuisiniers à Crazy Stone Cold. C'était déjà une grande avancée dans leur plan d'évasion. Ils devaient se rendre tôt le matin aux cuisines pour préparer le petit-déjeuner quotidien. Pour cela, ils devaient rejoindre les camions de livraison dans la cour qui menait aux cuisines. Étant des pensionnaires, ils devaient être escortés par un surveillant.

Celui qui s'en chargeait était, et ce fut une aubaine pour le Cygne et l'assassin, la taupe de Vorony.

Celui-ci s'était dirigé vers la cellule du Russe et lui avait ordonné de le suivre. Quelques minutes après, il avait récupéré Darya et les escortait jusqu'aux cuisines. La nuit était encore bien présente dans le ciel et les lumières artificielles grésillaient de temps en temps, éclairant très peu les couloirs et la cour en question.

Les trois arrivèrent dans la cour. Mais au lieu de les escorter jusqu'aux cuisines, le maton se dirigea vers un coin en retrait, força les deux prisonniers à se mettre dos au mur, sortit une arme et la braqua contre le front du blond.

-T'as du culot de survivre jusque là gamin, railla-t-il, l'air mauvais. Toutes les attaques des autres matons ont été insuffisantes pour te tuer, alors je vais m'en charger.

-Tiens donc, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais sortir de ton trou et te dévoiler, fit le Cygne avec un sourire en coin.

-Que…

-C'était une mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à nous… sourit Darya.

Avant que la taupe ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'individu ressentit quelque chose qui l'étouffa autour de son cou. Il se mit à pâlir de plus en plus pour finalement s'écrouler sur le sol, inconscient.

La jeune femme se pencha sur le corps de l'homme, le fouilla pendant quelques instants pour en ressortir une carte magnétique. Elle profita pour fouiller encore afin de trouver des clés qui défaire les bracelets métalliques qu'ils avaient tout deux aux poignets. Et profita également de la situation pour lui voler tout son argent.

-Pense à le vendre aux autorités, chuchota le Cygne, qui faisait le guet.

-Pas de soucis

Elle sortit un scalpel, déboutonna la chemise de la taupe pour en dévoiler le torse et commença à entailler la peau de ce dernier pour y écrire : « Je suis un membre de Vorony. ». Discrètement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte cachée. Hyoga passa la carte devant une machine électronique encastrée dans la muraille. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Ils avaient marché pendant plusieurs heures, s'éloignant le plus possible de la prison. La route avait été fastidieuse, mais ils étaient enfin libres. Hyoga soupira. Visiblement, il n'avait pas eu le choix de par là s'il voulait mettre un terme aux ambitions de Vorony. Les deux s'approchèrent d'un arrêt de bus.

Attendant l'arrivée du bus, ils s'assirent sur le banc. Le Cygne profita de cet instant de répit pour fouiller dans le carnet de sa mère. Tous les membres importants de cette organisation étaient présentés à l'intérieur, ainsi que les plus dangereux. Toutefois, ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était l'identité du Boss.

Ivan, Vlad, Olga, etc… il passa en revue les membres indiqués sur ce carnet. Quand il arriva à la page du boss, il s'attendait à avoir une identité concrète. Pas à un pseudonyme débile et aucune photo illustrant l'individu.

-Fait chier ! jura-t-il.

Darya, qui avait sursauté à l'injure du Cygne se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pas moyen de savoir l'identité du boss de Vorony. Je pensais trouver mes réponses dans ce carnet, répondit le Russe en montrant le petit cahier à la jeune femme.

-Ah c'est le fameux carnet dont tu m'avais parlé…

Lorsqu'il avait expliqué son lien avec Vorony à Darya, Hyoga avait mentionné le carnet de sa mère mais ne s'était pas attardé sur les détails. Il avait juste dit que c'était un cahier qui recensait les membres de l'organisation, au moins les plus importants. Mais il ne l'avait jamais montré à la jeune femme, préférant le garder près de lui dans une de ses poches. C'était peut être une poche très facile, mais c'était la seule option qu'il avait. D'autant plus que cela lui permettait de l'avoir à portée tout le temps.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Darya.

-Avant d'entrer en prison, j'ai eu vent comme quoi il allait y avoir une rencontre politique importante à Moscou.

-Ah oui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler aussi.

-Je soupçonne un coup de Vorony ce jour là.

-Ils ont l'intention de faire quelque chose, confirma Darya.

Le bus arriva et les deux montèrent.

-Je vous dépose où ? demanda le chauffeur. Un homme embonpoint, souriant aux deux arrivants.

-A Magadan, répondit Hyoga.

-Très bien, installez-vous.

Les deux compères s'installèrent sur des sièges, et le bus reprit sa route. Une fois assis, Darya demanda au Cygne.

-Magadan ? mais c'est à l'autre bout du pays. Que veux-tu faire là bas ?

-Il reste des armes dans l'appartement où je vivais avant. Je ne peux pas me battre à mains nues avec ce collier.

Hyoga soupira. Il aurait sincèrement aimé ne pas avoir recours aux armes de sa mère pour détruire Vorony, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son regard se posa sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Vivement que cette histoire soit finie, pour de bon. Il repensa au village de Kohotec. Par sa faute, il avait été détruit, et ses habitants probablement morts. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit à n'importe qui. Même à son amant.

-Ikki…

Ses pensées furent tournées vers le Phénix. Le Cygne se demandait où se trouvait son compagnon à l'heure actuelle, s'il lui manquait, s'il allait lui en vouloir une fois toute cette histoire terminée, s'il allait lui pardonner pour tout cela.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ikki subisse ce qu'il avait lui même vécu dans sa propre jeunesse. Oh il ne doutait pas de la force de son amant. Au contraire, Ikki aurait tout brûlé autour de lui. Mais Vorony était une organisation vicieuse, prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Le collier autour de son cou, lui empêchant d'utiliser son Cosmos en était la preuve.

En parlant de Cosmos. Comment l'organisation était au courant de ce concept ? Certes, Hyoga savait que n'importe quel être possédait un Cosmos. Mais seuls les chevaliers, ainsi que les spectres, les marinas et les guerriers divins étaient capables de le faire exploser à des proportions gigantesques. Il n'avait pas souvenir que Saori ait parlé du Cosmos lors du tournoi intergalactique. Mais qu'importe, ce tournoi était une hérésie en soi.

Mais le fait que Vorony soit au courant de ça laissait échapper pas mal de questions. Trop concentré dans ses questions, il n'entendit pas la jeune femme l'interpeller, il en réalisa pas non plus que le bus s'était arrêté.

-Hyoga… Hyoga… fit-t-elle en claquant des doigts. Debout !

-Hein ?! quoi ?!

-Tu rêvassais ? On est arrivés.

-Oh…

Les deux descendirent du bus, remerciant le chauffeur en le payant. Puis, une fois le bus reparti, ils déambulèrent dans les rues de la ville. Ils se faisaient discrets, ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer car il faisait maintenant jour. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. En entrant, Darya constata la sobriété des lieux et le confort apparent. Hyoga, lui, avait une toute autre impression. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il vit le canapé dans le salon. Quelqu'un était venu squatter chez lui. La question était de savoir qui.

-Au fait Hyoga, je peux te poser une question ? fit l'assassin.

-Dis toujours.

-Qui est Ikki ?

**ooo000ooo**

Après la rencontre avec Oleg, Ikki était retourné à Magadan à la demande du chef des forces de police. Il devait assister sur l'enquête de l'incendie de la salle de danse qui avait eu lieu il y a environ une semaine maintenant. Le phénix ne savait pas trop pourquoi il devait aider des policiers à résoudre cette enquête, mais soit, il devait s'y plier. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'analyser comment on avait mis le feu à cet endroit. Les policiers et les scientifiques recherchaient n'importe quel indice qui pouvait permettre d'avancer sur cette enquête. D'autant plus que le Japonais ne parlait pas un mot de Russe. Aider s'était avéré plus compliqué que prévu.

Au moins, il savait où il créchait le temps de l'enquête. Le Phénix avait décidé de dormir dans l'ancien appartement du Cygne, ne voulant pas dépenser des frais d'hôtel. En plus, le canapé était plutôt confortable.

Ikki sortait du poste de police pour retourner sur les lieux du drame après une énième étude du dossier, sans succès d'avancée. Il n'y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans cette histoire. Ce qu'il ne trouvait pas clair était la mort de Sergey. L'homme trouvé était un détective. Il avait été tué par une balle dans la tête. C'était un fait, l'autopsie l'avait démontré. Il y avait également cette histoire de carnet disparu. Alors pourquoi Ikki avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette énigme ? Comme si on essayait d'éliminer le principal concerné de cette affaire. Ou… comme si on essayait de mettre tout cela sur le dos du suspect pour s'en débarrasser. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi cette enquête n'avançait pas.

Dans sa réflexion, il repensa au Cygne. Ikki se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction de Camus lorsque Oleg avait dévoilé le nom de la personne qui avait écrit le carnet. Le Verseau avait été bouleversé de la révélation concernant la mère de Hyoga. Lui aussi en avait été choqué, ainsi que Kanon. Mais grâce à cela, cette histoire commençait à prendre sens dans la tête d'Ikki. Il lui manquait juste un détail. Il fallait retrouver Hyoga et que ce dernier lui dise tout.

Sans le vouloir il croisa deux personnes qui se faisaient discrètes. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme. Toutefois, lorsque ces deux individus avaient quitté la rue, Ikki se stoppa un moment, son coeur manquant un battement. Si la femme lui était indifférente, l'homme en revanche ressemblait en tous points à son compagnon. Il se retourna vivement, les deux personnes avaient disparues au coin de la rue. Le Phénix rebroussa chemin. C'était un fait. Il avait cru réellement voir Hyoga. Ou alors son esprit lui jouait des tours ? peu importe, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

**ooo000ooo**

Hyoga était maintenant seul dans l'appartement. Darya était partie faire quelques courses pour se préparer à la vengeance face à Vorony à Moscou. Le Cygne était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, plaçant les balles dans le revolver qui avait été précieusement conservé dans l'armoire sur la mezzanine. Une magnifique arme à feu qu'utilisait sa mère durant ses missions, et aussi cette nuit là. Cette fameuse nuit où sa mère était venue le chercher. Cette nuit qui lui avait valu presque un mois d'hôpital à cause de la bagarre qui avait dégénéré. Cette nuit là qui avait fait prendre la décision à Natassia de partir au Japon.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si cette arme était celle avec laquelle Natassia avait commencé sa rébellion, ce serait avec celle-ci que Hyoga terminerait le boulot débuté par sa mère il y a dix ans. La ressortir avait quelque chose de symbolique. Par Athéna, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir recours aux armes pour cela. Mais il était déterminé à y mettre un terme.

Il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers du couloir. S'il en croyait le pas un peu lourd, ce n'était pas Darya. Il aurait été suivi encore une fois ? mais par qui ?

Le revolver n'était pas encore prêt, et il ne voulait pas gâcher les munitions pour ça. Il allait devoir y aller à mains nues. On ne se débarrassait pas de Hyoga si facilement. Le Cygne se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il tenait fermement la poignée. La personne qui était montée s'était arrêtée sur le pallier. Prudemment, le Russe ouvrit la porte pour laisser le temps au nouvel arrivant d'entrer. Il allait le coincer contre un mur mais se retint au dernier moment quand il vit qui était l'individu en question.

-Ikki ?!

Le Phénix, en entendant son nom se tourna vivement. Son cœur manqua un battement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le Cygne. Il n'avait pas rêvé. La personne qu'il avait bien vue était bien Hyoga. Mais son amant avait l'air très surpris de le voir ici.

-Mais que fais-tu ici ?! demanda Hyoga.

-Hyoga, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je voulais te revoir… murmura Ikki.

Le Russe se détendit et ferma complètement la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir son compagnon. Certes il était heureux de le revoir. Mais pas dans ces conditions. Il ne savait pas si c'était la tension qui retombait pendant un instant, si c'était le fait qu'il avait l'homme qu'il aimait face à lui, sain et sauf, ou si c'était une envie lambda, mais Hyoga prit son amant dans ses bras et laissa le Japonais nicher sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, susurra tristement Ikki.

-Toi aussi… mais pourquoi es tu ici ?

-Cela fait presque deux mois que tu as quitté le Japon sans rien dire. Tu avais l'air si… absent…

Le phénix resserra l'étreinte. A en croire le ton employé par l'aîné, l'absence du blond l'avait rendu énormément inquiet et attristé.

Les deux oiseaux s'installèrent sur le canapé, profitant de ce petit moment pour se retrouver, se câliner.

-Hyoga… Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Le Cygne soupira lourdement, autant dire la vérité.

-Je n'avais pas le choix… Mon… Mon passé m'a rattrapé. Je ne voulais pas impliquer qui que ce soit dans cette histoire. Par ma faute, un ami est mort et un village a été détruit et ses habitants massacrés.

-Tu parles de Kohotec ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais, avec Camus et Kanon, on a voulu savoir où t'étais… alors on a été en Sibérie. On a vu des personnes attaquer le village peu de temps après, on les a stoppés au bon moment. Tout le monde va bien.

Le Cygne sourit tristement.

-Aussi, reprit le Phénix, nous sommes normalement en mission. On doit faire les gardes du corps pour une réunion importante entre deux chefs d'état. On nous a parlé de l'organisation Vorony…

Le Russe resta silencieux un temps pendant que le Japonais lui expliquait comment il en était arrivé à là avec les deux chevaliers d'or. Une histoire assez longue où l'aîné ne masqua pas la tristesse qu'il avait ressentie de ne pas revoir son compagnon.

-Alors vous savez tout sur mon passé ? sur celui de ma mère ? finit par demander Hyoga.

-Pas tout… mais assez pour savoir la vérité sur ta mère et ton implication dans cette histoire.

-Désolé Ikki, mais vous devriez rentrer toi, Camus et Kanon… cette histoire ne vous concerne pas.

-Mais…

-Vorony est une organisation dangereuse… et vicieuse… Tu vois ce collier ? fit le Cygne en pointant son cou.

Ikki hocha la tête.

-C'est un collier qui m'empêche d'utiliser mon Cosmos. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu sur ce coup là, avoua Hyoga. Si j'utilise mon cosmos, je reçois une décharge violente. Peut être la pire chose que j'ai pu subir de ma vie… et pourtant…

Le Russe baissa le regard, comme honteux de ce fardeau. Le Japonais prit le menton de son amant pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Dans les deux cristaux purs de Hyoga, on pouvait y lire une grande inquiétude, probablement à cause de l'implication de ses proches. Mais également une grande détermination. Celle de régler son compte face à Vorony. Celle de stopper cette organisation une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Ikki, je dois finir ce que ma mère a commencé. Je veux enfin tourner la page. Et je ne veux pas vous impliquer là dedans. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez comme moi je l'ai subi par le passé.

-Comment ça ?

-J'aimerai t'en parler une fois que ce sera fini… répondit Hyoga en se blottissant contre son compagnon.

-La patience n'a jamais été mon fort…

-Je le sais.

-Toutefois je veux bien attendre.

-Merci, répondit le Cygne, les yeux plongés dans ceux du Phénix.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, les deux partagèrent enfin un baiser. Un baiser doux et timide, qui devient plus fougueux et ardent. La température commença doucement à grimper entre les deux oiseaux. Les lèvres dansaient dans un ballet. Les mains redécouvrirent les corps dans des caresses, se glissant sous les vêtements, les doigts roulants sur les muscles dessinés après plusieurs années d'entraînement, n'épargnant aucun bout de peau disponible sous les touchers sensuels de l'un et de l'autre. Le Cygne força légèrement dans son baiser pour laisser sa langue aller à la rencontre de celle du Phénix les laissant danser intimement dans cette cavité chaude. Puis ce fut l'inverse. La langue de Hyoga se rétracta pour inviter celle d'Ikki à danser encore mais dans la bouche du blond. Puis les deux se séparèrent, néanmoins dans les bras l'un l'autre. Les yeux d'Ikki se noyaient dans les deux océans clairs de Hyoga, légèrement voilés par un désir grandissant.

Le Cygne se leva, prit la main du Phénix pour l'emmener avec lui.

-Viens, chuchota le Russe.

Les deux amants, guidés par le plus jeune, montèrent à la mezzanine, plongeant dans les petites pièces près du bureau, là où se trouvait la chambre d'amis. Une fois dans la pièce, Hyoga attira Ikki à lui pour embrasser à nouveau, plus farouchement, reprenant la fouge qui s'était installée précédemment sur le canapé. Il força le Japonais à s'allonger sur le lit et grimpa au dessus de lui, les mains de part et d'autre de la tête du Phénix. Sa crinière blonde, qui avait poussée durant ces quelques semaines, tombait de chaque côté du visage du Cygne, l'entourant d'un faible, mais toutefois lumineux, halo doré. Ikki ne quittait pas Hyoga du regard, se contentant tout simplement d'admirer les traits de son visage ainsi que les deux diamants bleus qui brillaient. Les mains du Japonais se baladèrent jusqu'à s'agripper aux hanches du Russe. Pendant un certain temps, ils restèrent dans cette position, s'observant l'un et l'autre.

-Hyoga… commença Ikki avant d'être interrompu par deux doigts posés délicatement sur ses lèvres.

-Shhhh… fit le Cygne avant de se pencher à nouveau pour prendre possession de la bouche du Phénix.

Leur baiser était plus sensuel que tout à l'heure, plus érotique. Les deux jeunes hommes se perdaient dans cet échange buccal qui semblait ne pas vouloir en finir. Pendant leur baiser, Hyoga commença doucement un mouvement de hanche ample pour embraser son Phénix, les mains d'Ikki suivaient presque instinctivement ce qu'elles maintenaient. Le mouvement fut bref, à peine quelques minutes, mais il fut suffisant pour permettre aux deux amants de se sentir à l'étroits dans leurs pantalons. Leurs érections n'attendaient qu'une chose maintenant : être libérées.

Le Cygne se redressa. Il était maintenant assis à califourchon sur le Phénix et retira ses vêtements pour se trouver torse nu. Là, Ikki eut un immense plaisir à admirer le corps svelte de son amant, dont les muscles finement dessinés se reflétaient faiblement grâce à la seule lumière qui provenait de la pièce à côté. Une de ses mains resta agrippée à la hanche de Hyoga tandis que l'autre partit se balader sur le corps au dessus de lui. Les caresses brûlantes d'Ikki firent frissonner le Cygne qui se mit à fermer les yeux et à pousser des petits soupirs de plaisir alors que son mouvement de hanche recommença dans une cadence lente.

-Hmmm… j'aime quand tu me touches comme ça, murmura Hyoga dans le plaisir.

-C'est pourtant que le début, sourit Ikki.

D'une impulsion, le Japonais le redressa, enleva son propre haut pour coller sa peau brûlante à celle glaciale du Russe. Les hanches d'Ikki se joignirent au mouvement alors que les deux amants reprisent, plus frénétiquement leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Les mains allaient partout où elles le pouvaient, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir de plus en plus longs aux deux amants à travers les baisers qui allaient n'importe où, comme les mains.

L'excitation commençait à les gagner de plus en plus. Le Phénix profita de la situation pour inverser leur position. Maintenant c'était lui au dessus de son amant. Ses lèvres partirent explorer le corps du Cygne, s'attardant sur les zones érogènes qu'il avait fini par connaître. Il s'attarda sur ces petits bouts de chair rose, léchant le premier tout en titillant le second avec ses doigts. Son autre main se balada sur le corps légèrement halé de Hyoga qui ne cachait pas son plaisir par des soupirs un peu plus forts. La langue d'Ikki traça des chemins ça et là sur la poitrine de son amant, descendant doucement vers la ceinture. Arrivant au niveau de la taille, il s'amusa à en picorer l'endroit avec ses lèvres, et parfois ne se gênait pas pour mordiller, ses mains, elles, luttaient pour défaire la prison de vêtements qui retenait le membre du Cygne, probablement bien gorgé de plaisir.

Le pantalon et le sous-vêtement commencèrent maintenant à glisser le long des jambes du Russe, dévoilant les jambes athlétiques et l'érection déjà bien conséquente. Instinctivement, Hyoga écarta doucement les jambes, juste l'espace nécessaire pour que le corps d'Ikki se fonde sur celui de son amant, et juste ce qu'il fallait pour révéler dans toute sa splendeur le membre du Cygne.

Toutefois, le Japonais ne fit pas précipiter les choses. Il embrassait tendrement les cuisses de son compagnon tandis que sa main droite commença une cadence sur le sexe de Hyoga.

-Nhhhh… Ikki… tu vas… me rendre fou, gémit Hyoga.

-C'est toi qui va me rendre fou, fit Ikki d'une voix sensuelle. Tu es si beau.

Le Phénix continua de parsemer les cuisses musclées du Cygne de baisers brûlants avant de se concentrer sur ce bout de chair si sensible, mais qui donnait si envie. Doucement, il en lécha le gland, goûtant ce membre comme si on goûtait un met fin et délicat. Entendant les gémissements de son amant, il continua en passant sa langue le long de la verge pendant encore quelques instants avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Hyoga avait du mal à se retenir. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de son Phénix qui se délectait de ce qu'il avait entre ses lèvres. C'était si bon.

La chaleur était quelque chose que Hyoga avait du mal à supporter, surtout depuis qu'il avait atteint le zéro absolu. Depuis ce jour, sa température corporelle n'était plus de trente-sept degrés Celsius, mais deux ou trois degrés en dessous. Et depuis, la chaleur était devenue presque insupportable pour lui. Mais la chaleur d'Ikki... Le feu brûlant dans les veines du Japonais était la seule qu'il pouvait supporter. Car c'était une flamme dont il avait l'habitude. Mais c'était surtout une flamme qui le faisait fondre de plaisir.

-Ik…ki… C'est si… bon…

Les mains brûlantes du Phénix jouaient avec les fruits de chair alors que sa bouche avait légèrement accéléré son mouvement.

Mais Hyoga ne voulait pas rester inactif si longtemps. Il voulait lui aussi goûter à ce met chez Ikki. Il voulait aussi goûter ce qui était emprisonné encore dans les vêtements de son amant.

D'un mouvement de ses mains, il força légèrement le Japonais à remonter vers lui, l'obligeant à abandonner la joyeuse activité qu'il pratiquait sous la ceinture.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face de nouveau. Le Cygne ne se fit pas prier et renversa la situation, se retrouvant de nouveau au dessus du Phénix. A son tour il partit explorer ce corps tanné, les mains froides de Hyoga roulaient sur la peau, qui commençait à perler par la sueur, d'Ikki qui en eut des frissons. Mais des frissons de plaisir. Il adorait quand son amant faisait cela.

-J'adore ta peau froide sur la mienne, Hyoga, soupira le Japonais.

Le Russe entreprit de libérer le sexe de son amant. Les derniers vêtements rejoignirent les autres, tombés au sol qui était devenu une pagaille vestimentaire. La verge gonflée du Phénix se dressa sous les yeux du Cygne. Hyoga regarda Ikki droit dans les yeux et commença à lécher sensuellement cette colonne de chair sans pour autant baisser le regard. Ces yeux. Ces deux cristaux purs. Ils allaient rendre dingue Ikki. Il allait rendre dingue le Phénix. Le regarder de cette manière alors qu'il se régalait sur ce membre dressé. Comment était-ce possible ? et surtout, comment résister à l'envie de prendre son amant quand on le regardait dans cette position avec ces yeux ?!

-Tu vas me rendre fou.

Le Cygne arrêta de jouer avec l'entrejambe du Phénix pour remonter vers le visage de son amant. Les yeux voilés par ce désir qui l'occupait depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

-Je te veux Ikki, susurra Hyoga entre deux baisers. Je veux te sentir en moi…

A cette demande totalement folle, Ikki fit une impulsion pour se retrouver à nouveau au dessus de son amant. Il passa doucement ses doigts devant les lèvres du Russe qui se mit à les lécher avec sensualité. Puis, il descendit cette main le long du corps du Cygne les dirigeant inexorablement vers l'intimité. Les deux gémirent leur plaisir sous les caresses folles qu'ils se donnaient l'un l'autre. Hyoga écarta doucement les jambes pour permettre à Ikki de le préparer. Le Phénix y entra d'abord un doigt, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième qu'il fit bouger à l'intérieur de son amant. Le blond se cambra doucement pour une pénétration un peu plus profonde, même s'il savait que ce n'était que la préparation.

-Mhhh… continue…

Il était devenu compliqué de garder un semblant de réalité pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils voulaient profiter de ce moment pour exprimer leur amour, laissant la tension de ces dernières semaines retomber ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

Ikki retira les doigts, l'oiseau blanc était suffisamment prêt pour le recevoir. Doucement le russe se retourna, montrant son dos à son compagnon. Le Phénix écarta les jambes fuselées du Cygne tout en redressant doucement le bassin, maintenait son sexe dans sa main droite dont il fit buter le gland à l'entrée de l'intimité de Hyoga.

Doucement, il le pénétra. Une sensation incomparable qui fit électriser les deux corps. Hyoga poussa un soupir profond. Ressentir la chaleur de son amant en lui était probablement la meilleure sensation qu'il ait pu avoir de toute sa vie. Une chaleur qui se faisait de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus agréable à chaque millimètre qui entrait en lui puis qui s'arrêta.

Ikki se pencha à l'oreille de son Cygne.

-Ça va ? tu as mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Je n'ai pas mal…

Le Phénix entama alors un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, doux, laissant le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence. Toutefois, il savait que cette présence lui faisait du bien, il n'y avait qu'à entendre les gémissements qui commencèrent à s'échapper des lèvres de Hyoga, et qui sonnaient comme une chanson.

Les mouvements prirent de l'ampleur, comme les gémissements. Ikki avait ses mains sur les hanches de Hyoga et fit savoir son plaisir alors qu'il pénétrait plus profondément son amant à chaque coup de rein.

-C'est… Hmmm… C'est si… bon… haleta le Cygne, perdu dans son plaisir. Continue.

-Tu es si merveilleux… Han… fit le Phénix dans la même extase.

Les coups de rein se firent plus rapides, plus vifs. Hyoga se redressa pour se retrouver à genoux, collant son dos contre le torse de l'oiseau de feu. La tête était posée sur l'épaule du Japonais et les mains rejoignirent celles d'Ikki. Les lèvres du Japonais en profitèrent pour picorer le bout de peau qui se présentait de baisers brûlants alors que leurs corps se sentirent envahis par des spasmes, signe qu'ils allaient atteindre l'orgasme dans un moment.

-Hyoga… Je vais… Je vais jouir… souffla le Phénix.

-Moi aussi.

Une des mains d'Ikki glissa vers le membre de Hyoga pour le prendre en main et imprimer la même cadence que son propre va-et-vient. Les deux corps restaient collés, la chaleur du Phénix au froid du Cygne, formant une certaine alchimie complétée par la sueur qui ruisselait sur les peaux nues.

Les derniers coups de rein furent donnés, et dans un chant donné de concert, Hyoga sentit presque toutes ses forces l'abandonner lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme, tandis qu'Ikki fut également foudroyé par cette jouissance et libéra sa semence dans un dernier coup de butoir s'enfonçant au plus profond de son amant.

La tension, l'excitation et l'ambiance torride retomba. Ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses genoux, le russe s'écroula sur le lit, embarquant le Japonais avec lui. Les deux amants se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Malgré la faible luminosité, leurs yeux brillaient de cette lueur amoureuse. Sentant le sommeil les gagner, le Phénix serra son compagnon dans ses bras et partagea un dernier moment de tendresse par un simple baiser dans le cou. Hyoga, lui, se tourna légèrement pour chuchoter un simple mot à Ikki pour ensuite le rejoindre dans le pays des songes, appréciant à juste titre cet instant de bonheur perdu entre cette période étrange de sa vie.

**ooo000ooo**

Dans une salle étrange très faiblement illuminé, un homme portant un masque était attablé. En face, Ivan qui baissait la tête, en position de soumission.

-Boss, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à nous annoncer, fit le quinquagénaire d'une voix tremblotante.

-Parle.

-Lebedev s'est échappé de Crazy Stone Cold. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vienne tôt ou tard à Moscou pour nous arrêter.

-Et ?

-La personne que vous aviez envoyée a échoué dans sa mission.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Hyoga finira bien par bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

-Mais êtes-vous certain ?

-Absolument. Tu peux disposer.

Ivan se leva et sortit de la pièce, incertain des plans du boss.

-C'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot après tout, ricana ce dernier alors que subitement, dans la pièce, la température chuta de plusieurs degrés Celsius.


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernière grosse partie de l'histoire avec la fin de Vorony et des révélations étranges

Ikki était retourné à Moscou après ses retrouvailles avec le Cygne. Les enquêteurs du dossier de l'incendie de la salle de danse avaient clos le dossier et demandé au Phénix de retourner à la capitale Russe afin de remettre le rapport à Oleg. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'enquête avait été classée sans suite alors que Hyoga lui avait raconté la vérité juste avant. On avait refusé d'écouter le Japonais.

Avant de repartir pour Moscou, le Russe lui avait fit savoir qu'il y avait probablement des taupes appartenant à Vorony au sein des forces de l'ordre. Les deux amants avaient eu une longue discussion sur cela quand Darya était revenue. Hyoga et l'assassin avaient affirmé qu'ils règleraient le cas de Vorony tandis qu'Ikki devait se contenter de suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait durant cette mission. Ce dernier avait par ailleurs protesté car il ne voulait pas que son amant règle ses comptes tout seul. La jeune femme avait contré en disant qu'elle ferait en sorte à ce que le Russe ne fasse pas de folies. Ce qui avait valu une autre protestation, de la part de Hyoga qui affirmait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait bien que ses protestations étaient plus portées sur le fait que le Japonais n'aurait jamais du se mêler de cette histoire, mission ou pas.

Quand le Phénix allait repartir pour la capitale, le Cygne lui demanda d'être prudent. L'organisation était capable des pires coups tordus. Ikki lui renvoya aussi la requête. Ce que Hyoga s'apprêtait à faire était extrêmement dangereux. D'autant plus que celui ne pouvait pas utiliser son Cosmos à cause du collier. Mais Darya était là, et son Cosmos, chose qui surprit Ikki quand il vit celui de la jeune femme, allait être extrêmement utile. Le Russe demanda également à son amant de passer le bonjour à Camus et à Kanon et de les rassurer de la situation.

En arrivant à la capitale, le Phénix fut accueilli par des policiers qui l'emmenèrent voir Oleg. Le chef des forces de police l'attendait, avec toujours Tatiana qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Bonjour jeune homme, le salua poliment le plus vieux. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles de cette enquête ?

-L'enquête a été close sur un non dit, répondit le jeune homme, peu sûr de sa réponse.

-Je vois… merci beaucoup, vous pouvez disposer.

C'était tout ? il n'avait rien d'autre à dire sur le rapport du Phénix ? sans aucun autre mot échangé, il quitta le bureau d'Oleg. En sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec les deux chevaliers d'or.

-Vous m'attendiez ? questionna le Bronze divin.

Les deux aînés hochèrent la tête de concert et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements, qui se composaient dans un hôtel. Pour cette mission, ils dormaient tous les trois dans la même pièce. Une vaste chambre aux décorations toutefois sobres possédant trois lits à l'intérieur. Dans la chambre il y avait également une fenêtre ainsi qu'une simple télévision et un petit frigidaire dans lequel étaient conservées des boissons fraiches. Une salle de bains, qui était séparée par une porte en bois blanc complétait le tout.

Ikki s'assit sur le lit qui lui avait été désigné. Il était simple à reconnaître, c'était le seul qui n'avait pas été défait. Les brefs regards inquisiteurs de ses aînés, qui lui étaient lancées, semblaient faire comprendre qu'ils attendaient qu'il parle de ce qu'il avait fait à Magadan.

-Alors cette enquête ? ça a donné quoi ? demanda Kanon.

Soupirant, le Phénix répéta tout ce qu'il avait dit au chef des forces de police il y a quelques heures maintenant. Les deux chevaliers d'or soupirèrent. Si l'enquête était considérée comme close.

-Par contre, reprit Ikki, j'ai pu revoir Hyoga.

Le Verseau montra son intérêt à ces paroles, entrant, probablement de manière inconsciente, en mode « maître adoré ». Le trio était là pour ça après tout.

-Comment il va ? demanda le Français.

-Etonné de me revoir, mais il va bien. Il m'a confirmé qu'il était en train de lutter contre Vorony.

-Telle mère, tels fils j'ai envie de dire, souffla le Grec.

-En revanche, il ne peut plus utiliser son Cosmos.

Cette phrase attira l'attention des deux chevaliers d'or. Ikki expliqua que son amant avait autour de son cou un collier qui, s'il utilisait son Cosmos, lui balançait des décharges violentes. Cela ne rassura pas Camus qui avait toutes ses raisons de s'inquiéter pour son disciple. Le Phénix ajouta que son compagnon avait confirmé les doutes sur les raison de son départ si précipité et si silencieux ainsi que du fait que c'était le Cygne qui était en possession du carnet de la défunte Natassia.

-Donc si je comprends bien, si a mère de Hyoga avait commencé à vouloir détruire Vorony par le passé, Hyoga veut finir ce que sa mère avait commencé, récapitula Kanon.

-Oui. Il ne voulait réellement pas nous impliquer dans cette histoire, il a insisté pour que nous nous en allions, mais il a du céder à cause du fait que nous sommes en mission. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il est parti sans son armure.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand il avait disparu, il y avait encore son armure au manoir. Je suppose qu'il savait que c'était un objectif personnel et a préféré ne pas la prendre.

-Réglant les choses comme un humain normal…

Camus écoutait le récit du plus jeune avec attention. L'historie prenait de plus en plus de forme dans sa tête. Par contre une question brûlait ses lèvres.

-Quelque chose me turlupine, finit par dire le Français.

-Quoi donc ?

-Comment l'organisation peut-elle être au courant de l'existence de la Cosmoénergie sans avoir croisé un seul chevalier, marina, spectre ou guerrier divin ?

Silence total. Cela restait un des plus grands mystères de cette histoire.

**ooo000ooo**

Le Cygne était arrivé deux jours plus tard à la capitale russe en compagnie de Darya. Les deux acolytes s'étaient méticuleusement préparés pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec l'organisation. Les habitants marchaient tranquillement dans les rues. La rencontre entre les chefs d'état approchait à grand pas, et ce sujet était dans les bouches de tout le monde. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux attablés à un bar, ils avaient chacun prit une boisson et observaient les alentours. Les conversations des autres clients bourdonnaient dans leurs oreilles. Quand à eux, ils ne disaient rien et se contentaient d'écouter.

-Il faut croire que cet évènement est important à leurs yeux, en conclut le jeune Russe après quelques instants de silence.

-Cette rencontre est va permettre aux deux pays de faire la paix, ajouta Darya. Si Vorony s'en prend à cet instant, la guerre repartira de plus belle.

-Repartir de plus belle, hein ? A moins qu'ils ne veulent faire un coup d'état. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour ça.

Silence. Darya hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles du blond. Il reprit

-Au fait, tu sais où se trouve la planque de l'organisation ? Tu étais membre après tout.

Elle répondit par la négative.

-Désolée Hyoga, je ne sais pas où se trouve cette planque. La seule chose que je sais est le fait qu'elle est située à Moscou.

-Au moins on est au bon endroit.

-Et ton petit ami ? il va s'en sortir ?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Ikki, il est fort. Il a connu pire que ça… et puis, il n'est pas tout seul dans cette mission. Mais je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé que lui et ses deux collègues ne fassent pas parti de cette histoire.

Darya était de plus en plus curieuse. Elle avait affaire à une étrange personne. L'assassin ne savait pas qui était réellement Hyoga, n'ayant aucune connaissance de l'existence des chevaliers. Toutefois elle savait que c'était un garçon très fort, elle pouvait le ressentir malgré le collier autour du cou du Cygne. Le jeune homme était fort, très fort même. Beaucoup plus qu'elle. Les yeux clairs de Hyoga fixèrent les prunelles de la jeune femme, le regard presque inquisiteur. Le Cosmos de Darya était perceptible. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. C'était un cosmos… Qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir.

-J'ai moi-même une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Comment as-tu su maîtriser ton Cosmos ?

Elle écarquilla des yeux. Hésitante, elle tourna vivement du regard. A vrai dire. Elle ne savait pas elle-même. Ou plutôt, elle ne savait plus. L'assassin baissa finalement la tête, un peu honteuse et en avouant qu'elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cela. Au début, elle avait eu peur de ses pouvoirs, en plus de s'être sentie malade pendant quelques jours. Puis, petit à petit, elle s'y était fait. Son pouvoir l'avait grandement aidé dans ses missions d'assassinat. Puis après avoir tué sa fiancée, elle s'était retournée contre ceux qui lui avaient donné permis de tuer avec ce Cosmos. Elle comptait bien montrer sa force au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

**ooo000ooo**

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la rencontre politique à Moscou, à peine une semaine. Les trois chevaliers étaient quelques peu perturbés. Oleg était de plus en plus stressé par rapport à cette rencontre. La chef des forces armées n'était pas revenue depuis. Quand à eux, ils avaient reçu la mission de rester près du chef d'état Russe. C'était très compliqué car ce dernier n'avait pas spécialement confiance à des personnes qu'il qualifiait d'arrivistes et qu'il se demandait comment des individus comme ces trois là pouvaient le défendre. Camus était parvenu, avec difficulté, à le convaincre qu'ils étaient là pour sa protection et qu'ils allaient tout faire pour que tout se passe comme prévu.

Le chef d'état leur avait finalement expliqué, malgré sa méfiance, comment ils allaient être organisés. L'un des trois chevaliers serait en charge de s'occuper du président russe tandis qu'un autre serait aux côtés de l'autre chef d'état. Le dernier chevalier, qui s'avérait être Ikki après un tirage à la courte-paille, devait servir d'éclaireur et avait pour mission d'arpenter les rues de la capitale pour repérer les éventuels membres de Vorony qui en viendraient à la vie des deux dirigeants. Le Phénix avait également reçu une seconde mission, vérifier que les endroits où iraient les différents chefs d'états étaient sûrs. En conséquent, le japonais se retrouvait à arpenter les rues de la capitale. Il aurait aimé revoir Hyoga, mais la mission était plus importante. Son amant gérait de son propre côté.

Il faisait froid dans les rues de Moscou et Ikki marchait. Il marchait paisiblement, il n'y avait rien à signaler pour le moment. Il sortit de la poche de son blouson un talkie walkie qu'il alluma.

-Ici poulet rôti à glaçon ambulant, soupira le plus jeune en grec.

- _Glaçon ambulant j'écoute_ , fit Camus à l'autre bout de l'appareil dans la même langue.

-Sérieux, c'est quoi ces noms de code ?

- _On n'a pas le choix si on veut être discrets…_

-Tu ne pouvais pas choisir autre chose comme surnoms ?

- _Il fallait dire non quand j'avais choisi les codes… Enfin bref… comment ça se passe de ton côté ? Je suppose que tu m'appelles pour ça._

-Effectivement. Pour le moment il n'y a rien à signaler. Pas de mouvements de la part de Vorony.

- _Je vois… je te laisse, je suis demandé. Glaçon ambulant terminé._

Le Verseau raccrocha, laissant le Phénix seul. Silencieux, il continua son inspection. La capitale était immense, et il devait faire attention à ne pas user de ses pouvoirs pour se frayer un chemin. Il savait, grâce à son compagnon, que l'organisation connaissait le Cosmos. Si les membres de ce groupe venaient à découvrir qu'Ikki utilisait le Cosmos, le Phénix était bon pour se retrouver avec un collier autour du cou. Les citadins de cette ville arpentaient également les rues, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait suspect aux yeux du Japonais. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait en les observant. Des célibataires, des salariés, des couples, des familles. Il n'y avait personne qui lui semblait suspect. Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hyoga lui avait affirmé, après leurs retrouvailles, qu'il y avait des taupes dans l'organisation et qu'il devait se montrer prudent.

Il continua son chemin.

**ooo000ooo**

-Dans une semaine, il y aura cette rencontre politique, fit Vlad, assis sur une chaise. Boss, quelles sont vos directives ?

L'homme au masque scrutait les deux hommes en face de lui. Vlad le regardait d'un regard interrogateur tandis qu'Ivan, assis à ses côtés, semblait se tenir le bras encore douloureux. Hyoga lui avait gelé le bras quand il l'avait revu, et la douleur refusait de s'en aller.

La tête de Vorony n'avait pas dit un seul mot et Vlad s'impatientait. Ils devaient faire quelque chose, c'était leur plan après tout.

-Boss, nous attendons vos ordres, répéta Vlad.

-Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je constate, Vlad, tonna une voix féminine au loin.

Une femme entra. C'était une personne droite, assez grande. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés étaient attachés en une natte qui pendait sur l'épaule. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur inquisitrice derrière ses lunettes ovales. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche, bien que tâchée après des années de bons et loyaux services, ouverte, dévoilant son haut rouge sombre avec un décolleté plongeant, son pantalon bleu dont la seconde moitié des jambes étaient cachées par des bottes noires montant jusqu'au genou. Le talon des chaussures résonnaient à chacun de ses pas. Vlad et Ivan se tournèrent pour voir leur camarade arriver.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Olga ?! aboya Ivan malgré la douleur au bras.

-J'ai été convoquée, répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Tu…

Une main levée interrompit le début de la dispute. Les trois se tournèrent vers le boss.

-Il suffit, fit l'homme au masque. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous pouvons commencer.

-Et les autres chefs de troupe ? ils doivent savoir ! s'enquit Vlad.

-Conteste tu mes ordres ?! haussa le Boss.

La température chuta de plusieurs degrés Celsius, à un point que du givre se formait sur les différentes surfaces de la salle. Vlad se rassit.

-Des personnes seront chargées de transmettre mes ordres, reprit le boss. Je vous ai convoqués tous les trois pour l'opération qui aura lieu dans une semaine. Malheureusement, des personnes ont été appelées pour servir de garde du corps aux deux dirigeants.

-Il faut s'en débarrasser, fit Ivan.

-Tu as parfaitement deviné. Bien entendu notre cible principale est Lebedev. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était arrivé à Moscou.

-Qui sont ces personnes qui sont en charge de la protection ? questionna Vlad.

L'homme au masque sortit trois photos. Une photo de Camus, une photo de Kanon et une photo d'Ikki. Ivan les reconnut instantanément.

-EUX ?!

-Un problème Ivan ? ricana Olga.

-Ils ont empêchés la destruction du village en Sibérie, expliqua ce dernier. Et… ils connaissent le fils de Natassia. Quand à lui -il pointa la photo de Camus avec son doigt-, il a une aura de glace.

-Ils ont probablement un Cosmos comme Hyoga, ajouta Vlad.

Le Boss répondit par l'affirmative, expliquant que ces personnes sur les photos étaient des chevaliers d'Athéna qui avaient été demandés par Oleg pour cette mission pour empêcher Vorony de nuire. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Olga, est ce que les colliers sont prêts ?

Elle sourit.

-Ils le sont.

-Très bien, votre mission à présent c'est de mettre hors d'état ces trois individus… et de les apporter à la base. Ils serviront…

-Et Lebedev…

-S'il les connaît, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se rendre… ou de les laisser mourir.

**ooo000ooo**

Ikki continuait sa mission d'éclaireur. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était son boulot. Comme toujours, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Vorony comptait attaquer tôt ou tard. Alors pourquoi l'organisation peinait à se faire voir ? Peut être pour une entrée spectaculaire ? Ou parce que sinon, agir avant allait les démasquer ? Ou alors ils cherchaient à faire quelque chose avant ? en réfléchissant, il ne fit même pas attention à ses pas. Il croisa néanmoins quelques troupes de militaires. Des quatuors, armés et qui marchaient tranquillement dans les rues. L'alerte de Vorony avait probablement été donnée aux armées aussi. Pourtant la personne qui était à la tête des forces armées ne s'était jamais montrée devant eux. Peut être qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire avec cette personne. De plus, le fait que l'armée ne semblait pas concernée par cette affaire pouvait receler quelque chose de louche.

Ses pas le guidèrent dans un étrange quartier. Là il tomba sur une petite base militaire. Elle était située dans un immeuble, étant très discrète quand on la comparait aux autres édifices. Les lumières allumées à l'intérieur y indiquaient une présence. Il tenta une approche en toquant à la porte. Un temps sans réponse. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un soldat qui le toisait avec un grand mépris.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le russe avec agressivité.

Nullement impressionné, le Phénix demanda concrètement à voir la cheffe des forces armées. Le soldat l'invita à le suivre dans le bâtiment.

Après une longue série de couloirs, le soldat s'arrêta devant une porte. Il demanda au Japonais de rester dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte pour entrer.

-Générale, quelqu'un demande à vous voir, fit l'homme à une personne attablée, lisant un dossier.

La générale soupira, se leva pour aller voir qui était à la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Ikki. C'était une femme âgée, probablement une quinquagénaire, d'une corpulence assez forte. Ses courts cheveux gris étaient élégamment coiffés sous le couvre-chef. Pendant un temps, le Bronze avait cru voir Aldébaran en femme, le monosourcil en moins et avec un visage un peu plus doux. Et avec un peu plus de poitrine.

-Un visiteur… que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence gamin ? demanda sèchement la militaire.

-J'aimerai un entretien avec vous pare rapport à Vorony, répondit Ikki, qui ne se laissait pas démonter.

Elle sourit puis l'invita à entrer. Elle demanda au soldat de les laisser et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Le Japonais prit le second siège, en face d'elle. Les deux étaient séparés par un bureau. Curieux, il tourna la tête aux alentours.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les forces armées aient une base dans un quartier, fit vaguement le Phénix.

-C'était l'ancien local du commissariat, on nous l'a prêté pour la semaine, expliqua la femme. Bien, je suis le général Stanislava. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me parler de Vorony.

-Oui, pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais vous intervenez assez tard dans cette opération de sécurité face à cette organisation.

Elle soupira.

-Tu es l'une de ces personnes qu'on a engagées et qui provient de je ne sais où, probablement d'une organisation secrète ?

-Effectivement.

-Oleg m'a parlé de vous il y a très peu de temps. De plus m'on m'a prévenue sur le tard de cet évènement, j'ai déployé mes hommes ce matin.

-Sur le tard ?

-Oui, sur le tard, confirma Stanislava. J'ai appris la nouvelle hier soir. Même moi j'ignore pourquoi on m'a exclue de cette information capitale.

-Et…

-Écoute gamin, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je n'ai plus confiance dans des organisations secrètes comme celle d'où tu viens. Surtout depuis la trahison de Vorony.

Silence. La générale continua.

-J'ai cette impression qu'on veut m'exclure de cette affaire. Qu'on veut exclure l'armée de cette histoire.

-Pourtant vous avez déployé vos hommes, vous êtes sur le qui vive.

-Vorony est imprévisible… Retiens le.

Le Phénix baissa la tête. Il le savait. Elle reprit.

-Quelque chose me dit que l'information est très mal passée. Malheureusement c'est à la police de se charger de Vorony, moi, je ne peux qu'assurer la sécurité de mes concitoyens.

Le regard du Phénix s'attarda sur le bureau de la militaire. A part quelques objets de papeterie ça et là, il y avait quelque chose qui attira son attention. C'était une photo où il y avait Stanislava dessus, souriante et très rajeunie, elle avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans dessus. A ses côtés, une belle femme blonde. La Générale se rassit sur son siège.

-J'aurai pu aider du mieux que je le pouvais, mais même l'armée est impuissante face à cette organisation. Je suis impuissante face à cette organisation.

Ikki ne répondit rien, et se contentait d'écouter la détresse de la quinquagénaire.

-Au fait, qui est cette femme sur la photo ? demanda évasivement le Phénix en désignant la photo.

La militaire prit le cadre doucement, un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'étais pas encore une grande promue quand cette photo a été prise. Cette femme est Natassia. Elle était une grande amie à moi. Vorony à la base, était censée être une organisation qui regroupait à la fois la police et les forces armées. Natassia avait du y entrer en tant qu'espionne. Mais l'objectif premier de ce groupe annexe a changé au bout de dix ans. Natassia n'a jamais pu quitter cette organisation. Ils avaient tout fait pour la faire flancher. Quand Vorony est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. J'avais Natassia qui venait me faire des rapports en douce. Mais Vorony avait découvert le pot aux roses et ont détruit toutes les données. La dernière fois que j'ai revue mon amie c'était quand j'ai du la cacher pendant un certain moment, le temps que sa grossesse arrive à terme et que son fils vienne au monde.

Nouveau silence. Stanislava expliqua qu’elle et Natassia avaient du couper les ponts après la naissance de Hyoga, et probablement pour ne pas mettre l'armée dans l'embarras une nouvelle fois. Néanmoins, la générale se garda de lui dire qu’en réalité, l’espionne lui envoyait de temps en temps une lettre pour garder contact sans que Vorony ne soit au courant. Des lettres dans lesquelles la mère de Hyoga lui exprimait son désir de stopper l’organisation ou de disparaître.

-Merci pour ces informations. Je… je connais son fils… lui aussi est dans sa quête pour stopper Vorony.

Elle sourit.

-Telle mère, tels fils. Je le comprends.

-Désolé pour le dérangement, je vais y aller, fit le jeune homme en se levant.

-Gamin.

Il se tourna vers Stanislava.

-Merci de m'avoir écoutée…

Il sourit, puis sortit de l'immeuble. Cette histoire devait énormément peser sur le cœur de cette femme. Tellement de responsabilités, et on l'éloignait volontairement de cette affaire qui durait maintenant plusieurs décennies.

Ikki quitta le quartier. Il aperçut, et reconnut, Ivan qui marchait plus loin. Il le suivit. Peut-être qu'il allait trouver la base de l'organisation. Il suivait l'homme qui semblait l'amener dans un endroit sombre. Puis le plus vieux s'arrêta et se tourna.

-Bonjour à nouveau gamin.

-Je vais pas perdre de temps, je vais t'arrêter. La police sera contente, fit le Phénix en augmentant son cosmos.

-Tu crois cela ? sourit Ivan.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, alors qu'il allait envoyer son illusion, il fut paralysé par un pouvoir psychique puissant l'empêchant de bouger ! Comment ?! il n'avait que très peu utilisé son cosmos, alors pourquoi il se retrouvait impuissant. Et ces aura, pourquoi cela faisait remonter en lui de très mauvais souvenirs ? Le quinquagénaire profita de la situation pour lui mettre le collier autour du cou. Le cosmos inconnu explosa et assomma le Phénix.

Ivan était avec ses troupes, et en réalité, tous ses hommes avaient utilisé son cosmos pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Un autre homme approcha et souleva Ikki.

-Il a beau être fort, mais nous avons deux longueurs d'avance. Allez on l'embarque, fit Ivan.

**ooo000ooo**

Le Verseau était inquiet. Le Phénix n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis quelques heures maintenant. Et lui, il était coincé à devoir rester près du président russe. L'homme politique avait un peu apprit à lui faire confiance. Mais c'était loin d'être gagné. Toutefois c'était suffisant pour gagner un semblant d'une entente entre les deux individus. Alors qu'il était dans le bureau du président, surveillant l'homme qui était occupé à discuter au téléphone, son talkie-walkie sonna. Il s'excusa et sortit de la pièce pour répondre.

- _Copie double à Glaçon ambulant, tu me reçois ?_ fit la voix du second Gémeaux à travers l'appareil, en grec.

-Glaçon ambulant, je reçois cinq sur cinq. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- _L'homme que je dois protéger n'est pas encore arrivé, alors je m'occupe comme je peux. J'ai essayé de contacter Ikki. Mais il ne répond pas._

-Peut-être qu'il est encore occupé à faire sa ronde. Moi aussi j'aimerai qu'il réponde.

- _Sans dire s'il n'avait rien à signaler, j'ai des doutes mon cher. Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?_

-Ça pourrait être pire, répondit Camus. Mais au moins il me fait confiance.

- _Je pourrais aller voir ce qu'il se passe._

-Kanon, fais pas l'idiot. N'oublie pas qu'il y a Hyoga qui agit en secret.

- _Ok… je reste sur ma position._

La communication se coupa entre les deux chevaliers d'Or. Le Verseau croisa Tatiana avec quelques forces de police. La seconde en chef des forces de police était là pour relayer de temps en temps le Français s'il avait besoin de se reposer un instant. Il remercia la jeune femme pour cela et s'éloigna un peu. Cette mission était fatigante. Le stress et la crainte que l'organisation attaque soudainement. Personne n'était à l'abri d'une attaque surprise. Il profita pour sortir, et savourer l'air frais russe. La maison du président était entourée de plusieurs troupes de policiers ainsi que de quelques troupes militaires. Il croisa Oleg qui l'invita à se désaltérer un moment. Pour un évènement aussi important, il paraissait beaucoup plus calme, ce qui lança des doutes chez Camus. Le Russe expliqua qu'avec l'armée qui était maintenant présente, il était beaucoup plus rassuré pour les quelques jours qui allaient venir. Les deux allèrent à un bar peu fréquenté, s'assirent, et commandèrent à boire. Ils y restèrent pendant quelques minutes, sirotant chacun leur boisson. Puis Oleg, dut laisser le jeune homme. Le chef des forces de police le laissa seul pendant un instant. Camus termina sa boisson, se leva pour payer sa consommation. Il se sentit soudainement fébrile. On avait drogué son verre ? alors qu'il s'arrêta au comptoir il s'écroula…

Alors qu'il retournait dans ses quartiers, Oleg reçut un message. « Cible hors d'état, elle a été emmenée à la base. » Il sourit.

**ooo000ooo**

D'abord Ikki, et maintenant Camus ! Kanon n'aimait pas du tout comment cette mission virait. Prévenant, il avait remplacé le Verseau durant quelques heures. Puis, quand la nuit était tombée, et que tout le monde dormait, le Grec se leva et enquêta de son côté. Ils avaient été pourtant prévenus par le Phénix que Vorony était une organisation fourbe et qu'ils devaient rester prudents. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Si on s'en était pris à Camus et Ikki, il y avait de fortes chances que le second Gémeaux se fasse avoir. Alors il redoubla de prudence.

L'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement était vide de toute présence humaine. Kanon était le seul qui en arpentait les couloirs. Certains soldats gardaient la porte de la chambre du chef d'état. Il passa devant eux sans qu'aucun de ces militaires ne le relèvent. Ils savaient qu'il était là pour aider après tout. L'ancien Dragon des Mers continua son chemin. Il devait faire quelque chose. Un imposteur devait se trouver quelque part dans le coin. Sinon ils n'auraient jamais eu Camus de cette manière. Quelqu'un savait pour eux trois. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Il sortit de l'édifice dans lequel il était, il n'y avait personne. Sauf un homme. Kanon ne le connaissait pas, et même si c'était le cas, il ne l'aurait même pas reconnu. Ce type se comportait bizarrement. Il semblait regarder derrière lui alors qu'il avançait vers un certain endroit. Kanon le suivit. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait retrouver ses deux camarades. Il suivit donc cet individu. L'homme venait d'un autre quartier et allait dans une certaine direction sans prêter attention au bâtiment qui abritait le président. Le Grec ne savait pas quelle était la direction de cet homme, mais le suivre était une idée. Il devait néanmoins rester prudent et rentrer très vite pour assurer la sécurité du président. Il pista cet homme pendant un certain temps. Mais celui qu'il suivit parvint à le semer.

-Merde !

Soupirant fortement. Kanon rebroussa chemin. Il préféra retourner là où il était et y rester. Si Hyoga était dans le coin, il serait celui qui se chargerait de régler de problème concernant Vorony. En retournant sur ses pas, il réfléchissait. Comment deux chevaliers, un d'Or et un Bronze divin, avaient pu se faire avoir si facilement par des humains normaux, bien que les membres de l'organisation avaient connaissance de l'existence du Cosmos en chacun ? Et comment ils savaient que lui, Ikki et Camus utilisaient le Cosmos ? est-ce que Vorony savait qu'ils étaient tous les trois des chevaliers d'Athéna ? Si c'était le cas, il y avait une taupe qui avait tout vendu. Et une très belle taupe par-dessus le marché.

Kanon arriva enfin dans l'immeuble. Pour des raisons de sécurité, le président avait été momentanément transféré dans un bâtiment secondaire jusqu'à ce que la rencontre entre lui et son confrère d'un autre pays se termine. Dans cet endroit, il y avait le bureau d'Oleg. L'ancien Dragon des mers était le seul à marcher dans les couloirs. Et il était probablement le seul réveillé dans ces lieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant le bureau du chef des forces de police. Il pouvait voir de la lumière qui sortait de sous la porte. Curieux, il entra. Malgré la lumière, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle était uniquement éclairée par la lampe qui siégeait sur le bureau. Il n'y avait rien de suspect. Pourtant, Kanon examina la pièce. peut-être qu'il trouverait un indice sur Vorony. Mais rien. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Camus en ce qui concernait l'espionnage. Il ressortit. Il ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qui le suivait dans l'ombre, qui dissimulait extrêmement bien son cosmos pour ne pas se faire repérer. Un bruit alerta le second Gémeaux qui se retourna. Personne. Mais il y avait quelqu'un. Kanon resta sur ses gardes. Il se rappela pendant un temps des ordres de Shion qui avaient été communiquées par télépathie. Ils devaient faire attention et devaient utiliser leur Cosmos à bon escient, faire appel aux armures que si cela était nécessaire. Faire usage de ses pouvoirs ici n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. La personne qui le suivait apparu devant lui. Kanon ne connaissait pas cette femme. Et vu le visage mauvais, elle n'inspirait pas la confiance. La seule chose qu'elle fit était de baissa ses lunettes, une lueur verdâtre illumina ses prunelles. Kanon n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se sentit solidifié. Puis plus rien. En face d'elle, une statue. Un homme arrive près d'elle.

-Téléporte-le à la base.

**ooo000ooo**

Ils avaient cherché la base de l'organisation, sans succès. Il y avait eu plusieurs délits aussi, et ils avaient tout fait pour les stopper. Le jour fatidique approchait à grand pas, et Vorony n'avait toujours pas été arrêtée. Hyoga commençait à s'inquiéter. De plus, il ne pouvait pas contacter son amant. Que devait-il faire ? Darya aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement sur le toit d'un immeuble, observant les différents passants dans les rues, on les aborda. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Les personnes qui étaient arrivées étaient des membres de Vorony. En un sens, cela les arrangeait car ils pouvaient aller enfin à la base, rencontrer le boss. Mais d'un autre côté, ils pouvaient être dépouillés.

Ivan et sa clique était là.

-Salut Lebedev… tonna le quinquagénaire. Ça fait longtemps pas vrai ?

Le Cygne sortit le revolver qu'il avait et le braqua en face de l'homme. Darya se mit en garde, laissant doucement échapper un peu de son cosmos. Ivan rit.

-Je m'attendais à un peu plus d'accueil de votre part.

-Dis-nous ce que tu veux ! trancha le Russe, impassible.

-Ce que je veux ? Et bien…

Le membre de Vorony sortit lui-même son arme, un Beretta, et le pointa en direction des deux personnes. Les acolytes d'Ivan avaient fait de même et commencèrent à les encercler.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Lebedev. Te tuer.

Impassible, Hyoga scruta les alentours. Il n'y avait pas d'échappée possible. Darya prit une longue inspiration et expira fortement.

-Bon, il y en a marre, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle fit apparaitre quelque chose dans sa main. Le Cygne jeta un coup d'œil. Il réalisa qu’elle avait sortit une fleur et plus particulièrement une rose.

Une rose ?

Darya avait maintenant une rose dans sa main. Une fleur dont les pétales étaient de couleur bleu. Un bleu pétillant dont la beauté était encore glorifié par la lumière du soleil bien que la fleur manquait de la pureté que pouvaient avoir les yeux du jeune Russe.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? ricana Ivan.

-Tuer tous tes hommes.

Elle multiplia sa rose. Maintenant, elle en avait tout un bouquet qu'elle lança à chaque homme d'Ivan si rapidement qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps de tirer Toutes ces fleurs se logèrent dans les corps de ces hommes, à des points stratégiques comme la tête ou la poitrine, formant des blessures profondes, comme si c'était réellement des poignards qui les avait transpercé.

Hyoga en était estomaqué. Ce pouvoir lui rappelait étrangement celui d'Aphrodite des Poissons, mais différent. Les roses de Darya n'avaient pas les couleurs des fleurs du Suédois. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Qui était réellement cette jeune femme ? Malgré ses hommes tombés, Ivan semblait indifférent à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Hé bien, tu te débrouilles pas mal en ce qui concerne la tuerie, le boss a bien fait de te donner ce pouvoir.

-Donné ? répéta Hyoga.

Darya fit apparaitre une autre rose. Cette fois-ci elle était de couleur violette. Un magnifique violet foncé, qui brillait grâce à la lumière du soleil

-Dis nous où se trouve la base de Vorony, cingla l'assassin.

Ivan sourit. Le prenant comme une provocation, Darya attaqua. Sa rose violette avait ses pétales qui s'allongèrent pour en former des étranges tentacules, ressemblant aux tiges de la rose qui se ruèrent vers le quinquagénaire pour l'enserrer. Les épines se plantaient dans la chair de l'homme, le faisant saigner là où c'était possible. Hyoga avait son arme face à Ivan.

-Dis nous où se trouve la base ! répéta Darya.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te la dire. Cherchez là si vous en êtes capable, ricana l'homme. Depuis le départ vous aviez perdu.

Le Cygne colla le canon du revolver contre la tempe d'Ivan.

-Dis le nous.

-Plutôt crever ou être vendu aux autorités que de révéler votre cachette.

Ivan reçut un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le Cygne commençait à perdre patience.

-Dis nous où se trouve votre planque, répéta le Russe.

-Tu y tiens vraiment Lebedev ? Dans ce cas je vais te prévenir, vas à la base si tu l'oses… surtout si tu tiens à revoir tes trois amis.

-QUOI ?!

Ivan allait continuer, mais il reçut une rose bleue pile entre les deux yeux, le tuant. La rose violette reprit sa forme initiale, libérant le désormais cadavre du membre de Vorony. Hyoga n'osait à peine y croire. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté quand son passé était revenu s'était finalement produit. Il se tourna vers Darya, livide.

-Ils… ils n'ont pas pu se faire avoir de cette manière. Je dois d'abord aller voir le lieu de leur mission… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient impliqués dans cette affaire…

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme, et contre toute-attente elle le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte rassurante, fraternelle.

-Je ne voulais pas… murmura le Cygne.

-Je sais…

Hyoga tremblait légèrement. Par sa faute, son maître, son ami et son amant étaient probablement en danger. Comme lui-même quand il était plus jeune… On l'avait utilisé comme objet de chantage pour faire céder sa mère… un souvenir amer… Il aurait du être plus insistant. Mission ou pas, il aurait du insister pour que le Sanctuaire et les personnes les plus proches de lui ne s'en mêlent pas.

Il se défit de l'étreinte de Darya et se tourna. Il était temps d'y aller. Mais avant, il en profita pour demander une question à la jeune femme :

-Dis Darya… Qui es-tu exactement ?

**ooo000ooo**

Camus gémit doucement et peina à se réveiller. Où était-t-il dorénavant ? la vision des barreaux de sa cage le ramena à lui. De l'autre côté des barreaux, il y avait un tissu qui semblait couvrir la prison. Il se souvenait à présent. Il avait été boire un verre durant une brève pause avec Oleg. On avait justement drogué le sien. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait ici. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms pour son insouciance et se redressa. Il constata qu'il était menotté aux poignets.

-Camus, ça va ?

Le Verseau se tourna vivement. Il vit Kanon et Ikki, tous deux assis, également menottés.

-Kanon ? Ikki ? où sommes nous…

-Aucune idée, répondit le second Gémeaux, je me souviens juste avoir été changé en pierre, quand je me suis réveillé j'étais ici.

-Un type de Vorony m'a pris en embuscade avec sa clique. Ils avaient un cosmos… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai ressenti comme un malaise, avoua Ikki.

Le Phénix baissa la tête comme honteux de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement.

-Hyoga avait raison, nous n'aurions pas du nous en mêler…

-On n'avait pas le choix… nous étions en mission.

-Taisez vous, fit doucement le Grec.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Une femme et un homme. Ils semblaient discuter de plusieurs choses. Camus, étant le seul à connaître le Russe, essayait de grappiller la moindre information importante sur leur situation. Soudain, le tissu qui couvrait la cage fut retiré, dévoilant les trois chevaliers à Olga et à Vlad. Kanon reconnut la femme.

-C'est celle folle qui m'a changé en pierre ! hurla le Grec. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, connasse !

Elle sourit.

-Vous avez tous les trois des colliers vous empêchant d'utiliser votre Cosmos… ne tentez rien de fou.

Les trois chevaliers s'attardèrent sur le décor derrière les deux Russes. L'endroit ressemblait à un laboratoire. Des dizaines de machine habitaient la pièce. Mais ce qui les choqua c'était les deux cuves placées côte à côte. Dans l'une d'elles, il y avait un homme. Une personne qui avait une armure sur lui. Une armure noire.

Ikki écarquilla les yeux.

C'était impossible.

Dans la cuve il y avait un Chevalier noir. Et au vu de l'apparence de l'armure, c'était celle du Scorpion.

**ooo000ooo**

Tatiana marchait dans les couloirs vides. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'elle n'avait plus vu Oleg. Son absence était inquiétante. Il était celui qui gérait les forces de police. Pourquoi il ne se manifestait pas plus que ça ? il devait bien y avoir une raison. De plus, elle n'avait plus vu les trois hommes qui avaient été engagés pour la protection pour cette réunion. Est-ce que Vorony avait mis la main sur eux ? Une discussion avec Oleg était nécessaire. Elle entra dans le bureau du chef des forces de police. Il n'y avait personne. Elle jugea bon de retourner sur ses pas quand soudain, elle croisa son supérieur.

-Vous me cherchiez Tatiana ? demanda-t-il avec un sourcil haussé.

-Monsieur, je me demandais où vous étiez, je suis contente de vous voir ici.

-Voyons je n'étais qu'en simple visite de routine, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur son siège.

-Si vous le dites.

-Comment ça se passe sinon ?

-Les trois hommes que vous avez engagés ont disparu… le fait que la police n'ait rien vu venir me fait poser des questions à votre sujet.

Silence. Oleg se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Monsieur ?

La seule chose qu'il fit fut de réduire Tatiana au silence et quitta les lieux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle fut trouvée par Hyoga et Darya. Les deux étaient venus chercher des réponses à la tête de la police concernant les amis du Cygne, ils ne trouvèrent que la jeune femme, allongée par terre, inconsciente.

-Oh merde ! Darya, appelle les secours, ordonna le Russe.

Puis il se tourna vers la policière.

-Madame… MADAME ! vous êtes avec nous ?

Pas de réponse. Le Cygne maintenait Tatiana dans ses bras, la femme avait reçu une balle au flanc et l'hémorragie était probablement ce qui l'avait rendue inconsciente. La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Vo…ro…ny…

La situation prenait une tournure qui ne plaisait pas à Hyoga. Un policier entra et vit la scène. Il se jeta aux côtés de la seconde en chef des forces de police. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que les deux personnes qu'il y avait avec Tatiana n'étaient pas les coupables. Par contre l'absence d'Oleg était étrange. La rousse parvint encore à cracher quelques mots.

-Oleg… Traitre…

Elle retomba dans les pommes.

-Le Chef est un traitre ?! s'estomaqua le policier.

-Les secours arrivent dans cinq minutes, annonça Darya.

-Monsieur, s'adressa Hyoga au policier. Vous pouvez rester avec elle ? nous allons poursuivre Vorony.

-Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? s'enquit ce dernier.

-Hyoga, je viens de trouver quelque chose !

Le Cygne se tourna vers le policier. Le regarde déterminé du jeune garçon persuada ce dernier de les laisser faire et de rester près de la blessée. Il lui demanda toutefois d'arrêter Vorony. Darya s'approcha de Hyoga et lui montra un papier.

-Nous avons notre sésame, fit cette dernière.

**ooo000ooo**

Ils étaient maintenant repartis en direction d'un endroit précis de la Capitale. Ce que Darya avait trouvé était un plan d'un sous-sol. La chose qui avait permit aux deux acolytes de trouver cet endroit était un mot bien précis placé quelque part.

« Coulisses »

Le seul endroit où il y avait ce genre de choses était un théâtre. Un vieux théâtre qui avait été abandonné depuis la construction de l'opéra. Malgré l'abandon, l'endroit restait magnifique. Mais l'intérieur était presque délabré. Le parquet usé grinçait à chaque pas effectué. Les araignées et quelques rats étaient les seuls résidents de l'endroit. Les sièges du théâtre avaient perdu de leur magnifique couleur rouge. La poussière régnait sur la scène. Mais toutefois, cela avait un certain charme. Les deux arpentaient ce dédale, dans l'idée de trouver les coulisses. Elles étaient derrière les rideaux fermés qui cachaient la scène. Faisant du bruit en marchant à cause du parquet, ils cherchaient cette fameuse entrée. Darya observait le plan. La base était cachée par une trappe non loin. La seule qu'elle trouve était celle qui se situait sur la scène menant à la cachette du souffleur. Elle l'ouvrit et entra, Hyoga la suivit. Une autre trappe était présente, plus grande. Ils l'ouvrirent. Une échelle illuminée se présenta à eux. L'assassin sourit à Hyoga.

-Après toi, lança Darya.

Le Cygne descendit en premier. La jeune femme suivit le mouvement.

Ils atterrirent dans un long couloir avec plusieurs portes magnétiques ça et là. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Darya savait que Hyoga tenait à vaincre le chef de Vorony de lui-même. Toutefois, il y avait également ses amis dans le coin. Ils décidèrent de prendre des chemins différents. Hyoga allait chercher le boss tandis que Darya s'occupait de « massacrer tout ce qu'elle trouvait à portée » tout en cherchant pour ses amis. Encore un peu de patience, et tout serait fini.

**ooo000ooo**

Ikki semblait bouleversé. La vision du chevalier noir dans la cuve lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Il avait également remarqué le collier autour du cou de ce dernier ainsi que les électrodes qui étaient posées sur les points vitaux représentant la constellation. Un homme entra dans le laboratoire. Vu son doute face à Olga, ça devait être un larbin.

-Vous m'avez demandé madame ?

-Dis moi c'est bien toi qui voulait plus de pouvoir ? questionna en retour la femme.

L'homme hocha la tête frénétiquement. Elle lui ordonna d'enlever ses vêtements et d'aller dans la cuve. Il s'exécuta. Les trois chevaliers observèrent attentivement la scène. Qu'est-ce qu'Olga avait l'intention de faire ? des électrodes étaient placées sur le corps de l'arrivant, au même endroit que pour le Scorpion noir. Olga se dirigea vers une machine, un peu plus loin. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que les trois chevaliers réalisèrent que les deux cuves étaient reliées. Elle appuya sur un bouton.

-Début du transfert de Cosmos, prononça la scientifique d’une voix monocorde.

Tout se mit en marche. Ils purent voir le Scorpion noir se faire absorber son Cosmos, pour partir vers l'homme de Vorony.

Kanon se colla aux barreaux.

-OH ! c'est quoi ce bordel ?! hurla le second Gémeaux.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que le processus se finisse. Et, une fois tout ceci achevé, la machine s'arrêta. Le larbin fut sortit, et un Cosmos émana de lui. On sortit également le Scorpion noir, mort.

Un homme avec un masque et une perruque entra. Olga se tourna vers lui.

-Comment se passe les transferts ?

-A merveille, boss. Cependant, nous avons épuisé notre stock de chevaliers noirs, celui-ci était le dernier.

Il jeta un œil aux trois prisonniers.

-On sait où il faut puiser maintenant, je te laisse le soin de t'en occuper Olga.

-Entendu.

La voix du Boss leur semblait familière. Camus fronça les sourcils. Devant l'air dubitatif du Verseau, la « tête de Vorony » resta silencieuse et repartit, non sans faire baisser la température au passage. Plusieurs hommes arrivèrent…

**ooo000ooo**

Darya avait énormément avancé dans son massacre. Elle avait tué tout membre de Vorony qui se tenait en face d'elle, laissant une tripotée de roses à chacun de ses passages. Elle se demanda comment s'en sortait le Cygne. Une escouade apparut devant elle. L'assassin n'hésita pas à les poignarder avec ses roses bleues. Une alerte résonna dans toute la base. Les membres de l'organisation étaient du coup mobilisés pour arrêter les visiteurs indésirables. Chic ! plus de massacre. Par contre le « chef des forces de police » était introuvable. Dans un sens, elle remercia son pouvoir, car elle pouvait se battre dans problèmes.

Ses pas la guidèrent devant une porte magnétique, il y avait marqué laboratoire. Un larbin arriva. Elle l'attrapa en plein vol.

-Toi ! ouvre cette porte, cracha-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Il ouvrit le passe, dévoilant Olga sur sa machine, et des membres de Vorony, luttant pour maintenir les amis de Hyoga en place. Mais ces derniers se défendaient. Elle sortit une rose jaune qu'elle lança sur la machine de la scientifique. Le bruit alerta Olga qui se pencha pour voir. Peu de temps après l'appareil fut de plus en plus recouvert de ronces et des roses jaunes commencèrent à éclore. La Russe releva la tête pour y apercevoir Darya avancer, jetant le larbin qu'elle tenait qu'elle avait également tué avec une rose bleue.

-Tiens donc, la personne à qui j'ai donné le Cosmos du Poisson noir. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence.

-Fais gaffe ! elle peut changer les gens en pierre d'un seul regard l'avertit Kanon qui en avait eu marre et qui brisa ses menottes.

Camus et Ikki firent de même et se défendirent face aux membres de Vorony. La jeune femme se tenait face à Olga, une rose violette à la main. La fleur changea de forme pour ligoter la scientifique, l'empêchant de bouger. D'une autre main, elle sortit une rose jaune.

-Avant que tu meures, dis moi comment on retire les colliers, cingla Darya.

-Tu crois que ce je vais te le dire ?

-Rose parasite.

Elle lança la fleur qui se logea profondément dans la poitrine d'Olga. Elle sourit méchamment mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle sentit son corps envahit de ronces. Cela grandissait de plus en plus vite. Elle n'avait eu aucune chance face à quelqu'un qui avait été formé pour devenir un assassin.

Le corps sans conscience d'Olga tomba. Les trois chevaliers en avaient fini avec les gardes. Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

-Merci, fit doucement Camus.

-Vous me remercierez quand tout cela sera fini, sourit la Russe.

-Où est Hyoga ? s'inquiéta le Phénix.

-Il cherche le Boss. Il a bien l'intention de le tuer.

-On doit y aller ! fit Kanon.

-Kanon, on ne peut pas utiliser notre Cosmos, contra le Verseau.

-Je m'en fiche, tonna Ikki. Il faut y aller.

-Non !

La voix de Darya les ramena au silence.

-C'est une histoire entre lui et l'organisation…

-Plus maintenant.

Le regard déterminé de Camus la persuada de les emmener avec eux.

-Avant j'aimerai que tu nous expliques... Poisson noir... C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

**ooo000ooo**

Hyoga avançait prudemment, seul, dans ce dédale. Il n'avait croisé personne depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Darya. Il cherchait le bureau du boss. Mais il avait fait tous les recoins il n'y avait pas de bureau. C'est là qu'il tomba nez à nez avec le boss. L'homme masqué. Il tenait également une arme dans sa main.

-Je vous trouve enfin… fit le Cygne.

-Et moi donc… Lebedev. Toutefois, nous sommes dans un endroit pas chaleureux, suis moi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Vlad l'attrapa par derrière, prit le revolver et le força à avancer tout en le menaçant avec un pistolet braqué contre la tempe. « Merde » pensa tout bas le Russe, s'étant fait encore avoir comme un bleu. Le Boss de Vorony ouvrit la marche. Deux autres membres de l’organisation étaient là. L’un avait dans sa main une batte de baseball et le second avait un poignard.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un ascenseur, ils le prirent et montèrent. Telle ne fut pas la surprise du Cygne quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient retournés dans le théâtre, et qu'ils étaient dorénavant sur la scène.

-Que penses-tu de cet endroit ? c'est mieux pour un final tu ne penses pas ? Il faut quelque chose de théâtral pour l’exécution du rejeton de celle qu’on appelait « le Cygne doré ».

Hyoga tenta de se débattre, il fut frappé au visage par le type à la batte de baseball en guise de punition pour sa mauvaise conduite. Vlad, tenant le jeune homme fermement, amusé, se pencha à son oreille.

-Arrête de gigoter comme ça, tu m'excites.

Le jeune Russe cessa net son mouvement, bien qu’il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, le coup à la tête avait été violent et un liquide chaud commençait à couler de la tempe gauche. Le Boss enleva son masque et sa perruque… en face de Hyoga se présentait Oleg.

-Mon nom est Oleg, mais tu dois plus me connaître comme étant le chef des forces de police pas vrai ?

-La femme que nous avions trouvée dans votre bureau a clairement dit que vous étiez un traître. Mais je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à ce que vous soyez le boss de Vorony, contra le Cygne, le visage menaçant.

-Il est facile de jouer la comédie tu sais.

-D'où le masque et la perruque... conclut le jeune Russe.

La température baissa de plusieurs degrés Celsius et des flocons noirs apparurent dans la pièce. Le Cygne réalisa qu'Oleg avait un Cosmos.

-Pourquoi tout cela ?!

-Je veux un monde dirigé par les plus forts…

-Changez de disque, je connais déjà ce discours.

Oleg claqua des doigts, le larbin avec sa batte de baseball frappa de nouveau le Cygne à la tête. Des gouttes écarlates tombèrent peu à peu sur le sol et quelques mèches blondes se retrouvèrent noyées dans le sang coulant le long du côté gauche du visage du Russe.

-Pour parvenir à mes fins, reprit Oleg de telle manière à ce que Hyoga l’écoute, je devais avoir une organisation plus forte. Le souci, c'est que nous étions incapable de rivaliser avec qui que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre le Cosmos… et que nous découvrions le mécanisme de transfert.

-Très bien, et pourquoi je suis dans cette histoire ? cracha Hyoga en plus du sang.

-C'était ta mère que nous avions envoyé espionner sur le Cosmos. Mais elle n'avait jamais fourni ces informations. Elle avait toujours refusé. Nous avons finalement fait l'acquisition de ces données à travers d'autres espions. Alors pendant dix ans nous nous sommes préparés à faire cette armée de personnes aux Cosmos volés. Tu vois Darya ? pour qu'elle devienne notre assassin, elle a reçu le cosmos du Poisson Noir. Alors petit à petit, nous avons enlevé les différents chevaliers noirs pour s'accaparer de leurs Cosmos... Les seuls que nous n'avions pas pu récupérer étaient ceux de Pégase noir, du Dragon noir, d'Andromède noir et du Cygne Noir... Et quelques Phénix noirs aussi.

-Comment des chevaliers Noirs ont pu se faire berner aussi connement ?

-Promesse d'une alliance...

-C'est idiot, en conclut le Cygne.

L’homme au poignard s’approcha et glissa sa lame sous le menton de Hyoga.

-Ne dis pas de mal des plans de notre boss… fit-t-il menaçant.

Le dit boss ordonna à son sbire de reculer. L’homme s’exécuta non sans avoir laissé une trace rouge sur la joue droite du jeune homme avec son poignard. Oleg continua :

-Mais nos réserves de Cosmos s'épuisaient... nous devions trouver d'autres ressources. Nous avions eu connaissance de l'existence des Chevaliers d'Athéna... Quand à moi, je devais montrer ma supériorité… j'ai volé le pouvoir du Verseau Noir et depuis, je maitrise la glace. Mais ce n'est pas assez… je veux ton pouvoir Hyoga Lebedev, fils de la plus grande espionne de Russie, et chevalier du Cygne.

-Comment vous savez ça ?! s'estomaqua le blond.

-Le tournoi intergalactique il y a deux ans…

-Ah putain, c'est vrai !

-Et puis, cela me permettra d'accomplir ce que j'aurais tu faire alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé : te tuer.

Hyoga allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Saori à propos de cela. Certes c'était il y a deux ans, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas aimé faire… et vu comment le tournoi était médiatisé, pas étonnant que Vorony ait eu recours à cette information. Le Bronze divin tenta de se débattre à nouveau. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus dangereuse pour qui que ce soit, l’organisation avait atteint un point de non retour. Le coup d’état qu’ils avaient l’intention de faire n’était que le début si cela devait arriver. Il devait les stopper, quoi qu’il en coûte.

Il se mit à réfléchir un instant, mais avec le sang qui coulait, il était difficile pour lui de trouver une cohérence dans son cerveau. Il devait se défaire de l'emprise de Vlad pour affronter Oleg. Il devait puiser en lui pour utiliser son Cosmos. C'était risqué, car il avait toujours le collier, mais cela devait en valoir le coup.

-Donc, fit le Cygne dans l'espoir de gagner tu temps, le fait que vous vouliez que je travaille pour vous n'était qu'un prétexte ? comme le fait de vouloir vous débarrasser de moi tout ce temps.

-Exactement. Nous avions apprit une chose. Le Cosmos ne disparait pas instantanément après la mort de quelqu'un. Il ne disparait que quelques jours après… même si on t'avait tué dans Crazy Stone Cold on aurait directement transféré ton cadavre ici pour que je m'approprie ton pouvoir.

-C'est une logique claquée au sol…

Coup de feu. Hyoga sentit une balle se loger dans sa cuisse, mais se retint de hurler. Cela fit augmenter sa détermination et augmenta son Cosmos. Le collier qu'il avait autour du cou commença à libérer des décharges électriques. La température chuta encore. Vlad n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lâcher sa prise. Le coup électrique fit atrocement souffrir le Cygne, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se battre. Il lança une attaque face à Oleg. Le boss de Vorony la prit de plein fouet. Le Cygne se dépêcha de prendre le revolver et de le braquer face aux trois membres de l’organisation.

-Chopez-le ! ordonna Oleg.

Les deux sbires se ruèrent sur le Cygne. Celui avec la batte de baseball avait la ferme intention de lui fracasser le crâne pour cette conduite tandis que l’autre voulait planter la lame de son poignard dans cette chaire. Hyoga esquiva habilement les deux assaillants. Celui avec le poignard attaqua de nouveau, mais le jeune Russe, plus rapide dans ses mouvements, bien que ralenti par les coups à la tête, lui bloqua le bras armé et le maîtrisa pour planter l’arme blanche dans la gorge du membre de Vorony. L’autre à la batte de baseball profita de la situation pour frapper le jeune homme au flanc. Vlad assista le larbin pour attraper Hyoga en sortant son propre poignard. Toutefois, le blond l’avait aperçu et esquiva les deux attaques de justesse. Les deux réessayèrent. Le sbire frappa le Cygne, mais Hyoga profita pour parer le coup avec son bras gauche et pour loger une balle dans le crâne de ce dernier. Il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard que parer une batte de baseball en métal avec son bras gauche était une mauvaise idée. Ce coup, le Russe l’avait sentit passer. Il était si violent qu’il avait cru entendre un de ses os craquer sous le choc. Vlad profita de la situation pour le poignarder. Le jeune Russe esquiva à la dernière minute, déchirant son haut et provoquant une blessure légère au flanc droit. Oleg, constatant que tout cela ne menait à rien prit une pose que le Cygne reconnut instantanément. Le Cosmos du boss de Vorony avait augmenté si rapidement.

-Par l’Exécution du Crépuscule !

Il lança l’attaque. Le théâtre fut inondé d’une lumière indéfinie. Quand celle-ci s’atténua, la scène était totalement couverte d’un givre noirâtre. Pas de traces de Hyoga et Vlad fut tué par l’attaque d’Oleg.

…

Dans les sous sols, les trois chevaliers ressentirent l’augmentation de Cosmos qui se déroulait au dessus. L’inquiétude monta en eux.

-Mais qu’est ce qu’il se passe là haut ?! grogna Kanon.

-Il faut se dépêcher ! lança Camus, trahissant sa crainte. Trouver une sortie au plus vite.

La bande était passée près de l’échelle qu’avaient empruntée Hyoga et Darya plus tôt. Mais celle-ci avait été détruite par Vorony, les piégeant dans la base. Ils avaient également trouvé l’ascenseur mais ce dernier avait été également détruit par l’organisation. Des membres de Vorony se mirent à les encercler. Le cosmos des chevaliers augmentait doucement, n’ayant plus les colliers autour de leurs cous, ceux-ci ayant été retirés par un assistant d’Olga sous la menace de Darya.

-Bon… Il est temps de leur montrer à qui ils ont affaire, s’avança le second Gémeau en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Attends Kanon, nous sommes dans un couloir étroit, tu risques de tout démolir avec ton attaque, protesta le Verseau.

-Pas si j’utilise l’Illusion.

Silence entre les quatre. Le Français soupira.

-Très bien, utilise ton illusion si ça te chante.

Le Grec se rua vers les différents individus russes, prêt à leur faire peur mentalement. Camus le suivit, prêt à stopper Kanon s’il allait trop loin et aussi pour l’assister, étant beaucoup plus prudent dans ses attaques. Darya les observa un instant et s’approcha d’Ikki qui observait la scène. Elle remarqua que les traits du Japonais étaient tendus comme une corde d’arc.

-On va s’en sortir, le rassura la jeune femme.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet pour moi, mais plus pour Hyoga… fit ce dernier en levant doucement les yeux au plafond. Il est fort. Mais sans son Cosmos… à ce stade ce n’est plus une question de revanche comme il le pensait…

Darya n’ajouta pas un mot. Elle comprenait le désarroi du jeune homme en face d’elle. Et elle espérait que tout cela se finisse.

…

Hyoga reprenait son souffle. En ayant vu l’attaque d’Oleg, il n’eut pas d’autres choix que de se cacher. Sans son Cosmos il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment et se contentait de réfléchir à la situation. Il était suffisamment amoché pour comprendre qu’il devait agir intelligemment s’il voulait gagner contre cet homme.

-Où te caches-tu Hyoga ? résonna la voix d’Oleg. Tu es au courant que cela ne sert à rien. Montre-toi.

Le Cygne prit une forte inspiration, expira profondément et sortit de là où il était. Il avait une idée. Très risquée. Mais il devait tenter.

-Où est tu Hyoga ? demanda le boss de Vorony une nouvelle fois. Tu sais, ma patience a des limites.

-Je suis là… répondit le jeune Russe, se montrant entre les sièges du théâtre, le revolver pointé vers le boss de Vorony.

Oleg eut un sourire mauvais. Il ne bougea pas, laissant Hyoga revenir vers lui sur la scène l’arme toujours braquée vers le plus âgé. Il voulait le tuer sur cette scène. Maintenant, ils se faisaient face sur la scène. De la buée s’échappait des lèvres des deux adversaires à cause du froid présent dans tout le théâtre. Oleg n’hésita pas et refit la pose de l’Exécution de l’Aurore, ou plutôt l’Exécution du Crépuscule. Hyoga fit de même. Néanmoins, il conserva le revolver dans ses mains. Les deux intensifièrent leur Cosmos et lancèrent tous deux leurs attaques. Le collier autour du cou de Hyoga se déchaina et libéra ses décharges dans tout le corps du Cygne. La vieille blessure au cou que le Russe avait reçue lors de la bataille contre Poséidon se rouvrit, le sang gicla et commença à couler le long de son dos. Les deux Cosmos s’entrechoquaient violemment entre les deux hommes. Ils restaient comme cela pendant un long moment.

Puis il y eu un coup de feu.

Hyoga avait tiré. Une balle glacée qui traversa les attaques cosmiques et qui se logea dans la poitrine d’Oleg. Le froid provenant de cette munition commença à attaquer le boss de Vorony de l’intérieur. Cela fut suffisant pour permettre au Cygne de l’emporter sur Oleg. L’Exécution de l’Aurore emporta l’homme et l’envoya contre un mur. Alors que le boss de Vorony glissait pour retomber à terre, Hyoga tomba sur les genoux, épuisé et souffrant.

-Tu es… fort… Cracha Oleg entre deux toux.

Le Cygne se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers Oleg. Il pointa le revolver vers l’homme et tira une fois.

-Ça c’est pour tous ces innocents tués dans ton intérêt…

Un deuxième coup de feu.

-Ça c’est pour avoir impliqué mes amis dans ta folie.

Un dernier coup de feu.

-Et ça c’est pour ma mère et moi.

Oleg sourit faiblement.

-Je n’ai pas dit… mon dernier mot.

Il sortit un petit objet d’une poche et appuya sur le bouton. Il y eut un tremblement couplé d’un bruit sourd. Le blond farda un regard meurtrier envers Oleg, mais celui-ci dans sa dernière action, s’était éteint. Il se doutait qu’il ne fallait pas rester ici, le bâtiment commençait à s’effondrer. Hyoga se dirigea vers la sortie mais, affaibli par le collier et des attaques d’Oleg et de sa clique, titubait en marchant. Les blessures qu’il avait reçues et celle qui s’était rouverte avaient laissé échapper suffisamment de sang pour que ce dernier s’écroule sur le sol, n’ayant plus de force, et laissant le vieux théâtre s’écrouler sur lui.

…

Dans les sous-sols, le grondement fut également perceptible par les trois chevaliers et l’assassin, ces derniers avaient éliminés tous les membres de l’organisation présents dans cette base, et cherchant une sortie, en vain.

-J’ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua Camus, l’oreille attentive.

Il y eut comme une explosion non loin, surprenant le quatuor. Avec effroi, ils constatèrent que la base commençait à être détruite.

-Oh l’enfoiré ! gémit la jeune femme, parlant probablement du boss de Vorony. On ne va pas s’en sortir !

-Oleg avait tout prévu… gémit une voix.

Les quatre tournèrent la tête pour y voir Olga appuyée contre un mur. Darya lui lança un regard noir tout en brandissant une rose bleue. Cette femme était censée être morte. Comment avait-t-elle survécu ?

-Comment…

-J’ai mis du temps à trouver le moyen de contrer ta Rose Parasite, j’ai juste brûlé un peu de ce Cosmos qui est mien.

-Il faut sortir d’ici, pressa Ikki qui constatait au loin que le plafond s’écroulait.

-Oleg, notre boss, a parsemé la base d’explosifs, il avait dit qu’à sa mort ou à sa victoire, Vorony serait détruite. Il voulait effacer toutes les preuves et tout faire disparaître. Je suis la seule à être au courant.

Les trois chevaliers tiquèrent au nom alors que Darya avait envoyé sa rose poignard entre les deux yeux d’Olga. Ainsi le chef des forces de police était le boss de cette organisation terroriste. La scientifique avait un sourire mauvais au moment où elle mourut. Ils étaient maintenant prisonniers de cette base et allaient finir ensevelis.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, clama Kanon. Tenez vous bien !

Le second gémeau créa un triangle d’or, et le traversa. Il avait embarqué sous ses bras le Verseau et le Phénix tandis que le Poisson Noir s’était accroché in extremis à son cou. Ils disparurent dans cette autre dimension, laissant la base s’écrouler derrière eux et en sortant, ils atterrirent tous les quatre dans une pièce. Un léger coup d’œil, le Japonais reconnut la chambre dans laquelle ils logeaient tous les trois de temps de leur mission.

-Merci Kanon… souffla Camus.

-Ce n’est rien…

-Et Hyoga ?

Un son de sirène attira leur attention, par la fenêtre, ils purent voir un camion de pompier passer. Ce fut Darya qui se précipita dehors sans un mot. Les trois chevaliers la suivirent.

…

Ils étaient arrivés au vieux théâtre, désormais en ruines. Quelques Moscovites, alertes, s’étaient agglutinés pour constater le désastre. L’armée était présente et faisait reculer les citadins. Quand aux pompiers, ils déblayaient l’endroit à la recherche d’éventuels survivants. La Générale Stanislava était là aussi et supervisait ce champ chaotique. Ikki la reconnut et s’approcha d’elle, suivit des deux chevaliers d’Or et de Darya. La militaire les vit également.

-Oh… C’est toi, fit-elle en reconnaissant le Phénix, puis s’adressant à Camus et Kanon, et vous, vous êtes ses collègues ?

-Exact, répondit Camus. Que s’est-t-il passé ?

-Le vieux théâtre s’est écroulé, on ne sait pas comment. Un policier nous avait avertit de l’endroit de la base de Vorony, mais quand nous sommes arrivés, il était déjà dans cet état.

-Un policier ? s’enquit le Grec.

-J’ai cru comprendre qu’Oleg, le chef des forces de police était un membre de Vorony.

-Il est plus que ça… Il en est le boss… avoua le Verseau.

Silence. La quinquagénaire réfléchit un instant. Cela devait expliquer pourquoi la communication passait très mal entre les deux castes. Oleg éloignait facilement les forces armées pour comploter en cachette. Cet argument se tenait. Le côté vicieux de Vorony n’avait aucune limite. Ses pensées furent bousculées par un pompier qui avait annoncé qu’il avait retrouvé un survivant. Elle ordonna aux soldats de l’aider à sortir la personne ensevelie de là.

-Hyoga ! hurla une voix en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde qui se faisait sortir de ce tas de gravas.

Trois silhouettes dépassèrent les soldats et s’empressèrent d’aider le pompier à sortir le Cygne de là, sous la grande surprise de la générale. En s’approchant, ils constatèrent l’état déplorable du corps du Russe. Sa peau, couverte de plusieurs ecchymoses, avait pâlit, et du sang mêlé à la poussière séchait sur cette peau et sur ses vêtements. Il respirait difficilement que la pompier y avait apposé un masque sur son visage pour l’aider à lui apporter de l’oxygène. Son bras gauche avait gonflé signe que l’os était probablement cassé. Le Phénix lui prit la main, le Verseau lui prit l’autre.

-Hyoga… tu nous entends ?

Les paupières du Cygne frémirent un instant et s’ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant ces deux cristaux purs à ceux qui l’entouraient. Difficilement il vit les personnes qui lui étaient chères ainsi que Kanon, sains et saufs. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, rassuré de les voir en vie. Hyoga voulait dire quelques mots, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Toutefois, les trois autres chevaliers avaient comprit où il voulait en venir, il n’y avait qu’à voir la lumière dans les yeux du Russe pour le comprendre. Camus lui fit signe de se taire.

-Economise tes forces Hyoga, clama doucement le Français en lui serrant la main. Repose-toi. Nous sommes là…

La générale observait la scène de loin. Ces hommes, à ses yeux, tenaient énormément au fils de son amie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, doucement, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Natassia, tu n’as plus à te soucier pour ton fils… Et tu peux être fier de lui.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'épilogue de cette histoire. Maintenant que Vorony est finie, il est temps pour Hyoga de réellement tourner la page.

La réunion entre les chefs d'états arriva. Camus et Kanon avaient reprit leur rôle de garde du corps et tout s'était déroulé sans aucun accroc. Le leader de Vorony était mort et tous les autres membres de l'organisation s'étaient rendus aux autorités. Ikki avait conservé son rôle d’éclaireur et aidait les forces de l’ordre à stopper les derniers récalcitrants de l’organisation qui sévissaient encore dans la capitale. Le Cygne, lui, avait été transféré au premier hôpital pour soigner ses blessures. Les blessures étaient sévères à cause de l’effondrement du théâtre, plusieurs hémorragies internes étaient soulignées par les médecins et les différentes décharges dues au collier l'avaient beaucoup affaibli. Les médecins débattaient sur l’engagement du pronostic vital du blond. Les trois chevaliers avaient manifesté leur inquiétude sur l’état de santé de Hyoga. Ils furent plus que rassurés quand Darya se proposa de garder un œil sur lui le temps de leur mission. Assise sur une chaise, elle observait le jeune Russe plongé dans l’inconscience. Dans la chambre dans laquelle Hyoga reposait, seul un bruit régulier résonnait, montrant que le cœur battait toujours. Plusieurs tuyaux serpentaient ça et là sur son corps et les bandages couvraient sa peau légèrement mate ainsi qu’une partie du visage, notamment son œil gauche qui avait été touché, mais dont les conséquences n’étaient pas si graves. Un masque l’aidait à respirer. Une attèle emprisonnait le bras gauche qui avait été brisé durant le combat. La jeune femme caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Hyoga, il faut que tu t’en sortes… des personnes t’attendent… murmura-t-elle.

Elle soupira. L’assassin espérait que celui-ci se réveille. On l’attendait. Contrairement à elle. Pour Darya, une grande partie de sa vie était liée à Vorony, et maintenant que l’organisation était détruite… elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire après. Elle n’avait plus rien : sa fiancée, la seule personne qui comptait pour elle, était morte et son séjour en prison avait été le point de non retour pour cette jeune femme. Et heureusement que la générale, ayant eut vent de tout ce bazar, avait décidé de laisser l’ancien assassin tranquille, comprenant qu’elle avait trop souffert. La porte s’ouvrit. Elle se redressa brusquement, prête à défendre la personne qu’elle avait finie par considérer comme un ami. Sa garde se baissa et sa posture se détendit quand les silhouettes des trois chevaliers se montrèrent face à elle.

-Salut, fit-elle doucement. Votre mission s’est finie ?

-Oui, enfin fini, bailla Kanon en s’étirant.

Le quatuor s’installa sur les différents sièges présents dans la chambre, pouvant voir le Cygne. Le Japonais prit la main de son amant. Les trois autres observaient ce moment de tendresse entre Ikki et Hyoga. Pour que le Phénix se laisse autant aller et ne montre pas son côté bourru si typique, c’est que la personne concernée était plus qu’importante pour lui. Il semblait soulagé de pouvoir être enfin aux côtés de son amant et que ce dernier ne soit plus seul face à ses propres démons.

-J'ai du mal à croire que notre employeur fut en réalité celui qui avait tout manigancé...grogna Kanon.

-Il a caché son jeu avec brio, ajouta Camus...

-J'ai de la peine pour les chevaliers Noirs... ils ont du souffrir quand on leur a ôté leurs cosmos, soupira le plus jeune les yeux toujours rivés sur Hyoga. Quand à Hyoga…

Les trois chevaliers avaient finalement eu vent des intentions d'Oleg grâce à des enregistrements trouvés après la mort de ce dernier en plus des aveux d’Olga lorsque la base s’était effondrée. Ces aveux les avaient grandement perturbés, mais dans un autre sens, ils se dirent que le Boss de Vorony eut ce qu'il avait mérité. Silence, seulement empli par le moniteur cardiaque. Darya s’excusa et sortit de la chambre, les laissant entre eux, masquant son mal-être. Toutefois, ils avaient remarqué l’air attristé de la jeune femme.

Deux semaines plus tard, Camus était reparti en Grèce, faisant le rapport de la mission au Grand Pope, devant lui expliquer tout ce drame en détail, et laissant Kanon et Ikki au chevet de Hyoga. Le Second Gémeau, ne pouvant supporter d’être plus longtemps à l’intérieur, était sorti se balader dans les rues de la capitale Russe, laissant le Phénix seul avec son compagnon dont l’était s’était grandement amélioré et dont le pronostic vital n’était plus engagé.

Il faisait nuit dans la capitale, et Ikki était resté au chevet de Hyoga. Les médecins avaient accepté sa demande de rester près de lui la nuit. Le Japonais dormait inconfortablement installé, une partie de son corps sur la chaise, une autre sur le lit, ayant prit garde à ne pas perturber le Cygne mais lui tenant toutefois la main, comme pour assurer sa présence. Il n’entendit pas de suite le faible gémissement provenant du Cygne ni même aux yeux de ce dernier qui peinaient à s’ouvrir et encore moins à la main qui resserrait faiblement la sienne.

-Ikki ? murmura ce dernier d’une voix rauque.

Le Phénix entendit son nom. Doucement, il se réveilla pensant qu’il avait rêvé. Mais la lumière de la lampe de chevet lui indiquait le contraire. Le Cygne venait de sortir de son coma et l’œil brillait d’une lueur chaleureuse. Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage de Hyoga quand leurs regards se croisèrent

-Hyoga… murmura le Japonais en s’approchant de lui

-Je suis content de te voir sain et sauf, chuchota le Cygne en lui coupant la parole.

Un moment de tendresse fut échangé entre les deux amants. La main d’Ikki se mit à caresser la joue de Hyoga qui accepta ce geste de bonne grâce, l'approfondissant même en penchant la tête pour que la main épouse le visage, prenant le temps de se retrouver après une période très mouvementée. Le sourire du blond s’estompa.

-Le...

-Il est mort, Hyoga... Tu lui as réglé son compte.

Hyoga ne répondit rien. Il y avait tellement de sentiments qui se bousculaient dans la tête du Cygne. Cette histoire avec Vorony était finie. Mais plusieurs personnes avaient été mises en danger, à commencer par le village. Et même si Ikki lui avait confirmé qu'il les avait sauvé juste à temps avec l'aide de Camus et de Kanon, le Cygne culpabilisait du fait que Kohotec avait bien faillit être détruit par sa faute. Hyoga s'en voulait également de la mort de Sergey. Il ne l'avait pas tué certes… mais sa vie avait été ôtée sans aucun scrupule alors que le détective voulait aider le Cygne… quand à l'implication de trois autres chevaliers dans cette affaire… si jamais il leur était arrivé quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave, Hyoga ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait plus rien arriver de mal à qui que ce soit… de plus la dernière chose était qu'il avait réalisé tout ça par intérêt personnel et il avait utilisé une arme… à ce stade, il ne méritait même plus son titre de chevalier. Cette victoire était si amère.

Hyoga peina à se redresser. Ikki, par prévention l’aida en le prenant dans ses bras. Son amant profita pour se blottir contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, voulant garder son Phénix près de lui. Comprenant l’intention de son amant, le Japonais resserra l’étreinte. C’était fini maintenant. Lorsque le jour était déjà bien présent, le ciel illuminant la ville, Kanon entra dans la chambre d’hôpital en compagnie de Camus qui était revenu pour voir comment allait son disciple, tombant tous deux sur les deux amants partageant une seconde étreinte chaleureuse, le Russe mieux réveillé pour le coup.

Ils comptaient repartir aussi vite, laissant les deux oiseaux dans un moment de tendresse, mais le bref regard que leur lança Hyoga les invita à rester. Il était temps maintenant pour le Cygne de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu et surtout pourquoi il tenait à régler cette affaire seul. Il commença sa narration, parlant de sa mère, de son dur travail d'espionne, et de son travail de professeur de danse, de la vie difficile qu'elle menait. Du fait que Vorony ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille. Il raconta qu'il avait été utilisé comme otage pour que sa mère exécute ses missions. Il détailla à quel point sa mère culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir offrir une enfance normale et que lui-même culpabilisait de voir sa mère souffrir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse enlevé pour être définitivement tué. Natassia avait réalisé un carnage ce jour là. Puis les deux avaient fui la Russie. Maintenant les trois chevaliers comprenaient pourquoi le Bronze Divin n'avait pas voulu impliquer qui que ce soit dans cette histoire.

Hyoga parla également de Sergey, le détective qui avait été retrouvé mort dans cette salle de danse. Il parlait du fait que cet homme était comme un oncle à ses yeux. Une personne gentille, à l'écoute, etc… Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir indirectement tué. Il aurait pu continuer des heures, mais il commençait à fatiguer. Le Français passa une main sur l'épaule du Russe.

Darya entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle fut ravie de voir que le jeune homme s’était enfin réveillé. Ce dernier l’accueillit avec un grand sourire, les deux Chevaliers d’Or, eux, s’étaient approchés de la jeune femme et l’avaient emprisonnée par surprise dans une étreinte chaleureuse, amusant au passage les deux amants. La Russe, en plus de cette étreinte, reçut un petit cadeau de la part de Camus pour la remercier de ce qu’elle avait fait : une clé d’un appartement en France pour qu’elle puisse refaire sa vie. L’ambiance devint de plus en plus joyeuse dans la chambre d’hôpital et les sourires illuminaient les visages.

C'était fini à présent…

Enfin… pas tout à fait.

Il restait un dernier détail à régler pour Hyoga.

**ooo000ooo**

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, le Cygne était enfin sorti de l'hôpital. Il s'était carapaté à Magadan, Camus, Ikki et Kanon le suivant. Un matin, alors que les chevaliers profitaient d’une grasse matinée, ils furent dérangés par un brouhaha. En se levant, ils furent surpris de voir Hyoga faire du tri dans des babioles, rangeant certaines dans des cartons.

-Hyoga ? mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? s'étonna Kanon en voyant le Cygne s'activer comme une fourmi.

-Tu es encore blessé, évite de trop en faire, conseilla vivement le Phénix en s'approchant de son amant pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi tous ces cartons ? interrogea Camus.

-Je ne compte plus revenir ici…

Cette réponse était suffisante pour que les trois chevaliers aident le Russe dans sa tâche. Hyoga avait l'intention de vider cet endroit et de le vendre. Il avait du passer par plusieurs administrations pour s'occuper de tous les détails… heureusement que Camus connaissait un peu le sujet et l'assistait dans ses démarches, sinon il serait totalement perdu. De plus, le Russe avait du réfléchir à propos des meubles, lesquels garder. Ikki avait insisté pour que son amant conserve le canapé, chose qu'il avait proposée avec un sourire en coin.

Puis, petit à petit, l'appartement se vida. Mû avait été sollicité pour téléporter toutes les affaires au Sanctuaire, même si le Bélier n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. Isaak s'était même incrusté dans ce déménagement improvisé. Le Kraken avait d'ailleurs tenté de chaparder toutes les peluches du Cygne et échoua lamentablement. Darya était également passée, uniquement pour faire ses adieux au jeune Russe avant son départ en France. Elle était finalement repartie avec tous les vêtements de la mère de Hyoga. Quand aux armes de Natassia, elles furent données à la police qui allait se charger de les transférer à l'armée. En ce qui concernait les vêtements de Hyoga quand il était plus jeune, ils furent donnés à l'orphelinat où travaillait Miho.

Puis, une fois vide, l'endroit fut remis à neuf et quelques personnes venaient visiter les lieux. Le Cygne trouva un acheteur : un jeune couple dont la fiancée avait été mutée dans cette région de la Russie. Les papiers furent signés et les clés passèrent d'une main à l'autre. Ce fut la dernière fois que Hyoga posa les pieds à cet endroit…

Durant cette histoire de déménagement, le jeune Russe dut également s’occuper de l’endroit où vivait Sergey et des funérailles de ce dernier. On avait incinéré le corps du détective et les cendres reposaient dans une urne attendant d’être dispersées dans la nature. Alors quand Hyoga quitta pour la dernière fois l’appartement de son enfance, l’urne dans les bras, il demanda à aller à un lac non loin. Arrivés à destination, les autres le laissèrent aller près de la rive, portant les cendres.

Le Cygne était maintenant près de l’immense étendue d’eau. Le soleil illuminait le paysage alentour, les montagnes couvertes de neige et de glace rendait cet endroit pur et le vent glacial frappait le visage du blond tout en faisant voler ses cheveux. Malgré la température basse, le lac n’avait pas revêtu son manteau de glace. Hyoga regardait cette peinture réelle devant lui, serrant dans ses bras l’urne possédant les cendres de son oncle de cœur.

-Sergey…

Il ferma doucement les yeux, laissant la nature parler. Puis il ouvrit le couvercle.

-Tu as toujours été comme un oncle à mes yeux… Repose en paix… et passe le bonjour à maman de là haut.

A ces mots il inclina l’urne et la cendre commença à tomber. Le vent eut le temps de les emporter avec lui dans le ciel bleu. Quand la dernière cendre tomba de l’urne, le Cygne remit le couvercle à sa place et resta là pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence, serrant le contenant désormais vide, écoutant juste le sifflement du vent. Une paire de bras entoura subitement sa taille et un corps chaud se colla à lui.

-Tu viens ? le questionna Ikki en nichant sa tête au niveau de la jonction du cou et de l’épaule du Cygne. Il est temps de rentrer.

-Je sais… Encore quelques minutes s’il te plait.

-D’accord.

Le Phénix resserra son étreinte, profitant de ce moment intime pour extérioriser sa tendresse. Ils restèrent longuement quelques minutes comme ça, puis ils repartirent.

**ooo000ooo**

Ils étaient maintenant rentrés au Sanctuaire. Le Cygne fut convoqué par le Grand Pope pour raconter sa version des faits rapportés par le Verseau. Hyoga redoutait le sermon de Shion. Après tout il avait bafoué à plusieurs reprises le code d'honneur des chevaliers. Mais l'ancien Bélier était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que le jeune Russe avait fait cela non pas en tant que chevalier d'Athéna mais en tant qu'humain, surtout quand il lui montra la Pandora Box du Cygne qui était dans son bureau -alors que Hyoga avait pourtant juré l'avoir laissée au Japon- avouant qu'il avait un peu discuté avec elle. Shion avait simplement souri et souhaité un bon retour au Russe. Il eut également une discussion avec Saori. Il lui reprocha l'existence du tournoi galactique et la conséquence qu'il y a eu lieu par rapport à Vorony. L'incarnation de la déesse, au lieu de le gronder pour irrespect, avait simplement hoché la tête et compris cela. En un sens, elle n'avait fait qu'appliquer la volonté de son grand-père, et qu'elle même, avec le recul, avait trouvé cette idée saugrenue et totalement barbare. La jeune déesse en profita pour rassurer le Cygne des actions qu'il avait commises ces derniers mois. Que c'était une histoire non pas de chevaliers mais d'humains et que le Cygne avait agit non pas en tant que chevalier, mais en tant qu'humain. Elle lui conseilla aussi de se reposer, ce dernier ayant encore quelques traces de ces derniers mois, notamment son bras gauche dans l’attèle et le bandage autour de l’œil gauche.

Quand Hyoga sortit du dernier temple, plus rassuré, il vit son amant assis sur les escaliers, l'attendant. Le blond s'assit à côté de lui.

-Alors ? il a dit quoi le Grand Pope ?

-Il a bien compris que j'avais fait ça non pas en tant que chevalier d'Athéna…

Ikki ne répondit rien, il sentit juste la tête de son compagnon se poser sur son épaule. Il constata que Hyoga arborait un visage serein.

-Ça a l'air d'aller mieux maintenant… sourit le Japonais.

-Beaucoup mieux… cette histoire de ma vie est définitivement close, rétorqua le Russe en lui volant un baiser. Il est temps pour moi d'en commencer une nouvelle…

-Et cette fois tu ne seras pas tout seul…

Le Phénix se leva.

-Bon, tu viens ?

-Où ça ?

-Voir les autres... Seiya a organisé une petite fête entre bronzes. En plus tu n'as pas encore rencontré le Chevalier du Lièvre.

-Chevalier du Lièvre ?

-Tu verras par toi-même.

Le Japonais prit la main de son amant et ils descendirent les escaliers. Le passé était enfin terminé... Une nouvelle page s'écrivait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, ça m'a pris du temps à l'écrire.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour cette partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.  
> On se retrouve prochainement pour la suite.


End file.
